


Loveless Nights

by Shadow0Knight



Category: Jessie (TV), Shake It Up!
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Luke and Emma aren't siblings, Luke and Jessie are siblings, Luke and Ravi aren't siblings, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0Knight/pseuds/Shadow0Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallowing the shake it up crew and friends through their life of High school while dealing with relationships, drugs, jobs and well the drama that comes with being a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting started

**Author's Note:**

> So basically there well be some gay stuff, straight stuff, yada yada yada. If you like sexual scenes you'll get them eventually. Just enjoy, I guess.

Characters + Age:  
CeCe Jones (16)  
Rocky Blue (16)  
Martin ‘Deuce’ Martinez (16)  
Ty Blue (17-18)  
Gunther Hessenheffer (16)  
Tinka Hessenheffer (16)  
Flynn Jones (11)

Side Characters + Age:  
Luke Prescott (14)  
Jessie Prescott (20)  
Dina Garcia (16)  
Logan Hunter (16)  
Emma Ross (15)  
Zuri Ross (11)  
Andrew Mayo (17)  
Brett Summers (15)  
Georgia Jones (35)  
Gary Wild (32)

Chapter 1  
Getting started

In a school known as John Hughes School in Chicago, Illinois is a group of friends who take school and live normal lives.  
Deuce wanders through the halls of John Hughes school halls with his hand entwined with his best friend and girlfriend CeCe Jones. Her fiery red hair curled around the ends and bouncing with every step she takes. Deuce smiles at CeCe who smiles back at him. The two have been a loving couple since the prom from grade ten last year when Flynn (CeCe’s little brother) hooked the two of them up after separating Deuce and Dina. Deuce wears his usual leather jacket with a green hoodie under it and a tight shirt with ‘Kale is my home boy’ on it showing off his slender pecs. He wears a pair of golden head phones around his neck with a pair of slack jeans. His hair is dark brown almost matching his deep brown eyes. CeCe on the other hand wears a pair of white skinny jeans with a simple shirt with blue, pink and white stripes with a knitted sweater over it. The two are known as the schools best couple and also the most expected couple.  
***  
In another part of the school a tanned boy with curly black hair leans against another boy with blonde spiked hair. The blonde boy wears a shirt with a capital G on it with sparkles all over it with a pair of skin tight jeans with rhyme stones in the sides going down them. The tanned boy wears a shirt with black stripes and suspenders up over his shoulders covered by a simple sweater. He wears jeans that hang low around his waist but tight in all the right places. His lips move against the blonde’s in perfect sink. The tanned skinned boy is Ty Blue known as the schools player. Once a straight player but turned gay when he met the blonde boy trapped between him and the wall also known as Gunther Hessenheffer. The blonde boy had moved to Chicago last year with his family. Gunther and his twin sister Tinka had come off as bossy and annoying with their accents but as they got more accustomed to the American life style they slowly lost their accent. Ty had been confused when he started feeling attracted to the boy. He had been talking to Deuce about how he was planning on getting Tinka into his bed but he had never thought about a guy before except for one time when he was younger he dreamed off him and Deuce sharing a kiss but that was it. So when Ty started to get to know Gunther some things happened. He kissed Gunther, Gunther told Ty he’s gay and that he isn’t interested in Ty, Ty became a flirt and asked Gunther out multiple times and ta-da they became a couple two months afterwards.  
“I think we should skip off first and second class. We can head back to your place and have a little fun since I know your parents are working today.” Gunther suggests with a smirk. Ty’s smirk matches Gunther’s as he plants another kiss on Gunther’s lips.  
***  
By some lockers in the school a girl with tanned skin stands in front of her open locker with a smile on her face as she talks to her best friends. One of the three girls has blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing glittery clothes like Gunther except she has a capital T on her shirt and doesn’t have rhyme stones in her jeans but instead in her jacket. Another girl wears a simple hoodie with headphones coming out of her shirt attached to an iPod in her jeans pocket. Her hair is brown and curled and she wears a knitted hat on her head. The last girl is the tanned girl with long dark hair wearing a jean jacket over a t-shirt with a rose on it and a pair of light jeans.  
“So Rocky how is Logan doing? I haven’t talked to him since the party.” The blonde asks the tanned girl. Rocky smiles at the thought of her boyfriend Logan. “He’s been doing well. I haven’t seen him in a few days since he and his dad are visiting family and he won’t be back until tomorrow.” Rocky says earning a smile from both girls. “What about you girls? Any guys you interested in?” Rocky asks her two friends. Both girls look at each other before looking at people walking by. “Well you see after my break up with Deuce it’s been hard trying to find the right guy…” The brunette haired girl says. The blonde girl turns so she’s facing her friend. “Oh please Dina you can do so much better than…. Deuce.” The blonde says with disgust in her voice. The brunette known as Dina shakes her head with a sigh. “It’s just hard you know. I mean I loved him and…. He left me.” Dina says, a sad look dawning over her face. “Don’t worry Dina, me and Tinka are always going to be here for you. And you know CeCe didn’t want to date Deuce in the first place because she knew it would hurt you.” Rocky says. Dina doesn’t say anything but masks her pain with a smile. “I can’t thank either of you enough.” Dina says as she envelops both girls in a hug.  
As the girls are hugging they all notice a boy walk by. His hair is short and raven black with a light tan on him. He wears a school sweater with his name on the arm saying ‘Andrew’ and he wears his jeans around his waist giving him a ‘cool guy’ kind of vibe.  
“Hottie alert ladies!” Dina announces to the girls as she pushes them off her and makes herself look presentable. Both Rocky and Tinka do the same thing. As Andrew walks by he glances over at the three girls and gives them one of his famous smirks and a wink earning sighs of satisfaction from the three.  
“He totally just winked at us!” Tinka squeals with delight as the three girls jump up and down in happiness. “He was totally checking us out!” Dina squeals earning more happy squeals from Rocky and Tinka. “GIRLS! NO SQUEALING IN THE HALL WAY” Principal Rabinoff shouts as he jumps up and down with the girls. All three girls stop and start awkwardly adjusting something on them as Rabinoff gives them all a stern look and walks away. “Well that wasn’t embarrassing.” Tinka says as she stops adjusting her hair. “I’ll um…. BYE!” Dina nearly shouts as she turns and fast walks away from the two. Rocky and Tinka both watch Dina run off with confused looks.  
***  
In another school a boy with spiked messy hair runs out of a room with a smile on his face as plenty of other kids come running out of the classroom coughing and holding their hands over their noses. Flynn laughs like a maniac as his teacher tries to calm her class down. The boy wears an orange shirt with a train on fire picture. He has a blue sweater over it with dark blue and bright blue stripes and he wears simple jeans.  
“Flynn Jones is this you’re doing?” The teacher asks as she walks towards the boy. Flynn smiles at her and nods his head earning cheers from his fellow classmates but a glare from his teacher. “Yea I did do it and it was hilarious! I mean did you see your face when you took the first whiff of the gas? Hysterical!” Flynn laughs in his teachers face earning laughs from his friends. “Do you know how much trouble you’re in young man?” The teacher asks with anger in her voice. Flynn only smiles and nods his head not caring for what the teacher has to say. The eleven year old is way too strong headed to care for what the teacher has to say.  
As Flynn walks down the hall with his teacher right behind him he notices a boy standing more to the side. He wears a plane blue shirt that reaches his belt that holds his jeans up around his waist showing his bubble butt off. He wears a hat on part of his head showing off his spiked curly black hair. His face is covered in freckles and he cheers Flynn on as he walks by. Flynn walks proudly to the principal’s office already knowing the amount of detention and grounding that he’s about to suffer.  
***  
The door to the Blue apartment opens and in walks Ty with his land laced with the glitter boy Gunther. The two are smiling like their faces depend on it. Ty closes the door to his apartment and plants his lips on an unsuspecting Gunther. The kiss is only unexpected for a second before Gunther is kissing back just as needing as Ty. Ty closes Gunther between him and the door and slowly grinds himself into Gunther. Gunther moves his hands up to push Ty back only for Ty to grab his hands and pin them to the sides of his head. Gunther smiles into the kiss parting his lips slightly and letting Ty’s tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dance for dominance in Gunther’s mouth. Ty easily over powering Gunther’s tongue and getting to explore every part of Gunther’s mouth. Gunther melts into Ty, slipping his arms from Ty’s grip and wraps his arms around Ty’s neck pulling him closer until he’s flush against his body. Ty gives Gunther one last loving kiss before he pulls his lips off Gunther’s.  
“That was just a taste of what’s coming.” Ty says with a smile. Gunther’s smile matches Ty’s as they share a quick kiss.  
***  
Flynn sits in the office with his school’s principle and his mother wearing her police uniform with her arms crossed. “I can’t believe you would go and do such a thing! You know how much money it cost the last time you did one of these little pranks? I couldn’t pay for the month’s rental because I had to pay for the damage to the school!” Georgia says her face red with anger.  
Flynn couldn’t really care. The kids a genius and he could easily be doing high school classes and passing with his knowledge but that wouldn’t give him any time to play and enjoy being a kid. Seems Henry really paid off on him. Henry had been Flynn’s best friend and potentially his boyfriend for a short time. Both boys kept it secret and only did minor things like kisses and holding hands when no one was around. It was a year back Henry had to move away to teach a college class forcing them to break up. Flynn hasn’t had his eye on anyone since and he turned to pulling pranks on his school to get the enjoyment that was stolen from him. Flynn knows that Henry wouldn’t approve of what he’s doing but he really couldn’t care. Flynn decides to tune into the conversation going on between his mother and principal.  
“So he’ll be in touch.” Flynn’s principal says as Georgia nods her head. Georgia walks over to Flynn who stands up and fallows his mother out of the principal’s office. “So Flynn you now have detention for the rest of the month and you’re grounded until your twenty and you’ll be getting tutored for now on.” Georgia says while giving Flynn a stern look over her shoulder. Flynn looks at his mother with a confused look. “What do you mean ‘tutored’? I don’t need some nerd teaching me!” Flynn defends himself crossing his arms as he fallows his mother. Georgia laughs as she pulls a report card out of her pocket and hands it to Flynn. “Why do you carry this around?” Flynn asks while looking at the report card in his hands. “Consider it blackmail. Now you’ll be meeting your tutor in a week at our place. He’s about a few years older than you so maybe that’ll set you straight.” Georgia says with a bit of hope in her voice. Flynn only rolls his eyes. This just ruined his mood completely.  
***  
Ty throws his head back as he moans at the sensation of Gunther’s skillful mouth wrapped around his black nine inch cock. Gunther’s tongue licks all over Ty’s cock making it wet while he bobs his head up and down making sure to let his throat muscles massage Ty’s dick.  
“Gunther.” Ty groans as he looks down at Gunther through half-shut eyes. Gunther responds by making a throaty sound vibrating around Ty’s cock and nearly making Ty shoot his load down Gunther’s throat. Ty grips his bed sheets as he tries to control himself while Gunther smiles up at him from around his cock. “Bastard.” Ty says as he looks down into his boyfriends blue eyes. Gunther pulls off Ty’s dick with a ‘pop’ and says “Oh come on Ty you know you love it when I do that.”  
Ty rolls his eyes and moves his hands so he’s cupping Gunther’s face before he leans over and presses his lips against Gunther’s. The kiss was meant to be a loving kiss. But it didn’t turn out to be loving when the two started making out with each other. Ty leans back on the bed as Gunther goes back to work on sucking Ty off this time with the intention of making Ty shoot his load down his throat. Gunther moves one hand up Ty’s abed body and rests on his right nipple making sure to pinch and rub his nipple earning a series of hitched breaths and moans. Ty is in heaven with the feeling of getting his dicked sucked by his skillful boyfriend and his nipple’s pinched, squeezed, rubbed you name it and Gunther was doing it. Gunther moves his free hand to cup Ty’s balls and that’s the final straw for Ty. Ty lets out a loud moan as his cock starts spasming and shoots ropes of thick white cum into Gunther’s mouth. Gunther having done this plenty of times swallows every last bit of Ty’s cum and makes sure to milk the rest from Ty’s cock before he releases Ty’s slowly softening dick from his mouth. Gunther crawls up over Ty and presses his lips against Ty’s forcefully as he dominates the exhausted Ty. Gunther moans into Ty’s mouth when he feels Ty gripping his ass through his tight jeans.  
“I need to pay you back.” Ty says referring to the bulge in Gunther’s jeans. Gunther shakes his head as he lightly kisses Ty. “Ty you got too excited. Sleep now and we well have round two when you wake up. That way I won’t have to worry about you falling asleep while you’re fucking me.” Gunther says with a bit of cockiness in his voice. Ty doesn’t say another word.  
***  
CeCe and Deuce sit at their usual table during lunch with Rocky and Tinka.  
“So I heard you got winked at by Andrew.” CeCe starts earning face splitting smiles from Rocky and Tinka. “Yes! He was ‘totally checking us out’ as you Americans say it.” Tinka says with a wave of her hand. Deuce rolls his eyes while CeCe kisses his cheek. Tinka and Rocky make gagging sounds earning a scowl from CeCe. “Oh please like you and Logan don’t get on like me and Deuce. At least we don’t make out in public.” CeCe says earning a blush on Rocky. Deuce wraps his arm around CeCe earning a smile from her as she snuggles into his side. “You bunch are as cute as a goat drinking yak milk.” Tinka says earning confused looks from the three. Tinka looks at them all confused. “What? Have none of you seen a goat drink yak milk? Only me? Well trust me on this one. It’s very gross.” Tinka says. No one says a word about it and dismisses it as Tinka being Tinka.  
“So you guys coming over to my place this Friday for the party? It’s going to be the usual. Drinks, some food couple games maybe watch a few movies.” Deuce says with a shrug. “Who’s going?” Tinka asks curiously earning a confused look from Rocky which goes ignored. “…Well you and Rocky, Ty, Gunther, Logan and Dina if she feels up for it.” Deuce says. Tinka nods her head showing she understands. “Why do you ask? Someone on your radar that you want to invite?” CeCe asks with a smirk. Tinka’s face heats up as the image of a certain summer tanned boy works his way into her head. “Well maybe just one guy.” Tinka says earning a very curious look… And that’s just Deuce. “Well I’m guessing from the look you three are giving me you want to know who it is… It’s Andrew Mayo with the surfer’s body and recently moved here from Miami!” Tinka says with a glint in her eyes. Deuce’s curious look fades as he settles back into his seat and listens to the approving sounds from CeCe and Rocky. “Deuce you so have to invite Andrew to this party so we can hook Tinka up!” CeCe says ignoring the look from Deuce that’s pleading her not to. “Ce-.” Deuce is cut off by CeCe as she wraps her arms around him in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you Deuce!” CeCe cheers earning a muffled groan. As the three girls get into a conversation that clearly doesn’t interest him, he gets up to find Andrew and invite him to the party. Deuce can already see the party now… A wreck.


	2. Did you say drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2... Yea  
> Well you can expect a bit of drama in this chapter. No sexual stuff though :( Oh well might get lucky next chapter might now whateves. Enjoy.

Chapter 2  
Did you say drama?

Deuce nearly walks into Andrew when he walks around a corner. Well he didn’t walk into Andrew but he did walk into Andrew’s lockers door. Deuce’s hands rest on his face while he groans in pain, Andrew stands over him with a smile on his face.

“Dude you alright? Haha I hope you don’t take my laughing personal it’s just. Ha.” Andrew laughs while Deuce glares daggers at Andrew. “Look I just wanted to ask if you want to come to my party this Friday?” Deuce asks ignoring the pain in his face. Andrew looks Deuce over before closing his locker and leaning on it with his arms crossed. “What’s the catch? Am I going to get fucked up?” Andrew asks with a cocked eyebrow. Deuce stops and lets his mind pick out the right word choice. “You might fuck one of the girls.” Deuce says earning a look from Andrew. The two look at each other before Deuce sighs. “You might get to fuck the blonde exchange student Tinka.” Deuce says. Andrew uncrosses his arms and a smile spreads across his face. “I’m in. Tinka is totally hot and I’m sure I speak for a lot of the guys in this school when I say they’d love to bang her.” Andrew says cockily. Deuce just nods his head and smiles. Deuce only sees the blonde as a friend. Ever since Gunther and Tinka had moved to Chicago they’ve been good friends with Deuce. Of course they got off on the wrong foot with CeCe and Rocky but even they warmed up to them. “What time does it start?” Andrew asks, snapping Deuce back into reality. Deuce looks at Andrew confused for a few seconds before he remembers what they were talking about. “Around seven.” Deuce says trying to act cool by leaning on the lockers only for him to miss the locker completely and fall to the floor. Andrew looks down at Deuce before rolling his eyes and walking away from the Latino.  
***  
Ty walks out from a steaming bathroom with Gunther right behind him. Both boys wear towels around their waists and they both have big grins on their faces. Ty opens his closet showing off a set of his clothes along with Gunther’s sparkly cloths on a different rack. Ty takes a pair of checkered boxers and shucks on while Gunther takes a pair of tight black boxer-briefs and puts on earning a whistle of approval from Ty. Gunther turns around and closes his lips against Ty’s for a few short seconds before he removes them from Ty’s mouth.

“So what do you propose we do?” Gunther asks as he sits down on the bed next to Ty. Their clothes are in the dryer getting dried after the two had got a little too messy. “Well I was thinking we sit back and watch some TV until Rocky gets home.” Ty says while leaning back on his bed. Gunther leans back on Ty and sighs. The two sit in each other’s embrace just enjoying the touch of each other and the warmth. “Gunther?” Ty asks. Gunther turns his head so he can look at Ty. “I was wondering if… Maybe you’d want to move in with me once I get my own house.” Ty says with a slight blush on his face. Gunther looks at Ty confused but smiles back and kisses his cheek. “I would love to move in with you once you get your own house.” Gunther says earning a dimple filled smile and a soft yet passionate kiss. The kiss slowly becomes something more and could have led to some more sexy time when the sound of the dryer going off makes both boys jump apart. Both boys laugh at the look that had over taken the others face before they sigh and head out of the room towards the dryer.  
***  
Georgia walks out into her living room wearing her cop uniform. Flynn sits on the couch looking at the blank screen of the T.V. Georgia looks Flynn over before walking behind the T.V. and unplugging it. Flynn looks at his mother with a confused look while Georgia smiles sweetly at him.

“Is this your way of saying you don’t trust me?” Flynn asks with his arms crossed while he stares his mother down. Georgia only nods her head as she walks to the front door. “CeCe well be home in an hour and by that time your tutor should be here. If your tutor isn’t and CeCe isn’t home then you know the drill. The Prescott’s are a few floors down.” Georgia says before opening the front door. Georgia nearly jumps out of her skin as she nearly walks into the boy standing outside the door. The boy stares back at her just as surprised with his fist rose to knock on the door. “Jeez kid scare the life out of me.” Georgia says while moving a hand to her chest. The boy smiles as he lowers his fist. Flynn glances over at the door and his face lights up as he realizes who the boy is. Luke Prescott, the boy he’s been admiring for the longest time. “I’m Flynn’s tutor.” Luke says earning a nod of approval from Georgia. “Well I leave Flynn in your capable hands.” Georgia turns and walks over to Flynn giving him a hug before saying, “If I hear one complaint out of him you’ll never leave this apartment unless it’s for school or work!” and giving him one of her best smiles. Georgia walks out the front door closing it behind her while Luke looks around the apartment.

“Sweet place man.” Luke says as his two hands rest on his backpack straps which are over his shoulders. Flynn smiles at Luke. “Thanks. I would have had mom clean up some more if I knew I was going to have company.” Flynn says while getting up off the couch. The Prescott boy stands taller than Flynn by a good lot. Luke standing at 5’4 while Flynn stands at 4’7. Flynn leads Luke into the kitchen and they take a seat at the table. Luke takes his backpack off his shoulders and puts it down on the floor next to his seat. Luke leans on the table while he looks the elven year old over. “So I was told that you’ve been failing math, and Geology?” Luke asks. Flynn nods his head and says “Yea I’ve been busy thinking of pranks to pull so I’ve fallen behind on my school work. No biggie.” Luke smiles as his mind is filled with the many pranks Flynn has pulled on the school in the past two months.  
Luke had once been like that but that quickly changed when his older sister threatened to send him to live with their dad for a couple months. Having a military Sargent for a father has its perks and its downsides.

Luke is brought back from his thoughts when he remembers that he’s supposed to be tutoring Flynn. Luke feels a little uncomfortable when he glances over at Flynn only to realize that Flynn is looking him up and down. “So uh you have your books on you?” Luke asks hoping that well get the elven year old to stop looking him up and down. Flynn blinks a couple times before he starts moving. “Oh yea there in my room.” Flynn says as he gets up and makes his way through the living room and into the hallway on the other side.  
Luke slumps back into his chair. He doesn’t know what to think of the elven year old looking him up and down. Was it out of admiration or something else? Luke has dealt with this kind of stuff himself when he was younger. He remembered having a crush on his best friend for life Emma Ross. Of course she’s a girl and at the time Luke had found her amazingly attractive but of course those feelings left him when he walked in on her dressing one time. Luke hadn’t given Emma’s covered breasts a second glance as he closed the door as fast as he opened it. That was what made Luke realize he’s different than most guys. Flynn’s probably just going through a faze like Luke had hoped he was going through.

Flynn walks back into the room with his backpack in tow. Flynn drops it on the table and takes a seat smiling sweetly at the look Luke gives him. Luke watches Flynn take his books out and place them down on the table. It’s funny how Luke became a tutor. If you had asked him before he moved to Chicago he would have laughed in your face. Funny how fast moving can change a person for better as Luke’s sister would say or for worse.  
“So where do we start?” Luke asks as he readies himself.  
***  
CeCe and Rocky walk out of their dressing rooms wearing matching blue shirts with red stripes and black skirts but different colored leggings. CeCe wears hot pink leggings while Rocky wears dark blue colored leggings.

“Ready for rehearsals?” Rocky asks CeCe as she looks herself over. CeCe beams with excitement showing she’s ready for another dance rehearsal for Shake It Up Chicago. Rocky’s phone goes off with a picture of a boy with long brown hair and a mole on each side of his face with a charming smile and a hat half on his head like those drug addict kinda guys wear hats. CeCe makes a disgusted sound earning a look from Rocky as she opens the message from her boyfriend. “I still can’t believe you said yes to that.” CeCe says for the hundredth time. Rocky gives CeCe a pointed look as she says “I can’t believe you said yes to Deuce. I mean just last year at your party the both of us were making gagging sounds at the thought of just kissing him.” CeCe smiles as she thinks of her Cuban boyfriend. “We were young then Rocky. I have matured.” CeCe says with a voice that an adult would use when their trying to calm their child. Rocky cocks an eyebrow at CeCe and proceeds to show her the picture of her and Logan. CeCe nearly screams as she moves her hands to her face. “Get that picture out of my face! What are you trying to do, blind me?” CeCe all but shouts. The two look at each other in silence before CeCe says, “Okay maybe I haven’t matured that much,” randomly out of the blue.

As the two girls get into a discussion another dressing room door opens and out walks Tinka wearing the exact same style clothes as CeCe and Rocky except her shirt has sparkle’s and she wears bright green leggings. Gunther walks out behind Tinka wearing a sweater similar to the girl’s shirts but wears dress pants in the place of leggings.  
“Girls if you are both arguing over how amazing your boyfriends are I’m sure me and Gunther can be of help.” Tinka says. Silence fallows over the group. Tinka groans in frustration and says, “I was trying to be helpful!” Before turning and walking off while saying words in her home country language. Gunther watches Tinka go before he turns back to the girls and says “If it helps, neither of your boyfriends are too attractive,” and walks on after Tinka with a smug smile. CeCe and Rocky watch him go with their mouths hanging open. CeCe rests her arm on Rocky’s shoulder and shakes her head. “You know, they aren’t wrong,” CeCe says earning an honest nod of agreement from Rocky.  
***  
Ty sits at a table in Crusty’s Pizza the town’s local pizza place which also happens to be the basement of his apartment building. He wears a button up shirt with small squares of red and black and has a tie on while he wears a pair of his famous skinny jeans. Deuce sits across from Ty but doesn’t pay much attention as he watches his uncle Frank talk to Andrew who stands at the counter with a paper laid out in front of him. Deuce wears his Crusty’s uniform with the logo on the shirt and an apron around his waist while he wears the same jeans and headphones. Ty sighs for what seems like the fiftieth time when he realizes Deuce is yet again not paying attention to what he’s saying.

“Dude you’re not even listening to me!” Ty says leaning over the table to smack Deuce on the arm. Deuce looks at Ty with a surprised look as his eyes dart from his uncle and Andrew to Ty. “I’m sorry man it’s just… Why does he want to work here? I mean what’s so good about working at Crusty’s?” Deuce asks earning a bored look from Ty. “Dude it isn’t that big a deal. And I mean this place must be desperate if they hired you. HA!” Ty laughs at his own joke. Deuce doesn’t say a word, just gives Ty a long hard look. Ty shrugs it off as he watches Deuce’s eyes fallow Andrew behind the counter and into his Uncle’s office.

“Look man doesn’t your uncle only hire family?” Ty asks trying to get Deuce to stop over thinking so much and get him to listen. Deuce nods his head clearly not picking up on what Ty’s talking about. Ty rolls his eyes at his best friend’s obliviousness. “I’m saying that your uncle won’t hire him because he’s not family.” Ty says. Deuce makes an ‘oh’ sound as he leans back into his seat. “Your right. I don’t know why I was over thinking so much. I guess I’ve been babysitting Flynn a little too much lately.” Deuce says. “Yea. That’s what’s doing it” Ty says sarcastically which Deuce misses.  
As the two start talking Andrew walks out of the kitchen with his paper in hand. Deuce smiles as he gets ready to rub it in Andrew’s face and Ty turns around ready to watch the train wreck. As Deuce gets out of his chair Frank walks out from the kitchen smiles at Andrew, shakes hands with him and then hands him a sheet of paper. Deuce’s high and mighty figure drops as he slumps back into the chair.  
“Well how did it feel?” Ty asks turning to look at Deuce. Deuce looks at Ty and says “It was amazing while it lasted,” before he raises his hand to his face to hide the oncoming tears. Ty rolls his eyes. If they ever had a contest for who could be the most dramatic, it would be a tie between CeCe and Deuce.  
Andrew looks over at the table and smiles at Deuce before walking out of Crusty’s. Ty watches him leave not liking how cocky he looked as his eyes looked over Deuce. It almost looked like he was checking him out? Ty shakes the thought from his head as he goes back to comforting Deuce.

“Hey man just think about your party and how Andrew won’t be there.” Ty says earning a defeated sigh from Deuce. “CeCe made me invite him.” Deuce says as he looks at Ty. Ty rolls his eyes and says, “Man you need to man up, and I mean man up and wear the pants in the relationship and not let CeCe use your money for buying clothes and make up.” Deuce gives Ty a serious look and continues on to say, “Like you can talk. ‘Oh Ty would you please buy this for me? I have no money’.” Deuce says mockingly as he imitates Gunther, making Ty turn his head as he tries to hide his blush.  
As the two boys talk Rocky and her boyfriend Logan walk into the restaurant hand in hand. Logan has that skater look to him. Wearing a beany hat over his long brown hair with two simple moles on both sides of his face. He wears a shirt that says ‘Kale is my homeboy’ with a pile of money in the center of the shirt while he wears a pair of ripped jeans. Rocky wears a pink leather jacket with a striped shirt on under with bright blue pants. Logan spots Ty and nudges Rocky making her look over at Logan only to see Ty. The two take their hands off each other’s like they were just burned and act like nothing happened flashing a smile at each other before walking away. Somehow Rocky and Logan had managed to keep their relationship on the down low from Ty which still amazes Rocky considering the numerous times CeCe and Deuce have brought it up with Ty around. Couldn’t be more obvious to the fact that Ty had inherited their father’s obliviousness.

Rocky walks over to her older brother and his best friend and takes a seat at the table. “Hey, hey, hey,” Rocky says with a smile on her face as she takes a seat. Ty looks up at her while Deuce flashes her a smile. Ty knows that Deuce once had a serious crush on Rocky when they were younger but then Deuce and CeCe slowly became a thing. Moving from good friends to really good friends to dating and his crush on Rocky thankfully became a thing of the past.

“Hey Rockstar. What are you doing here?” Ty asks using an old nickname he’d use on Rocky when they were younger. “Well I was coming to get something to eat while I wait for CeCe. We’re going to get something to eat and head back to her place.” Rocky says while taking small glances over at Logan who sits in one of the booths holding a menu up to his face and taking small glimpses over it. Deuce has to hold back his laugh from how funny the scene in front of him is. Ty looks confused at Rocky and looks over in the direction she’s looking in only to see some guy holding a menu very close to his face. Ty blinks a couple times as he tries to understand what’s so interesting about the guy before looking at Deuce hoping for answers.

“I thought CeCe was spending some time with Tinka and getting her nails done? Well at least that’s what she told me, her loving boyfriend.” Deuce says making Ty even more confused. Rocky glares at Deuce before making up an excuse to get her out of this conversation. “You know what you are absolutely correct and now I feel stupid. I mean I knew she was spending time with…. That person you mentioned. Well I should get going, ha-ha bye!” Rocky says as she turns to make a mad dash out of the restaurant only for Ty to grab her arm. “Hold on bad actress, who’s that over there? You’ve been glancing over at him ever since you came over to talk to us.” Ty says with a serious yet confused tone. Rocky sighs a defeated sigh, she was going to have to tell Ty eventually.

“Ty… I have a confession to make… You remember Logan right?” Rocky asks hoping maybe Ty forgot about Logan and they could start fresh. Ty looks at Rocky for almost five minutes before he finally puts a face to the name. “You mean the skater boy Logan that kissed you? That Logan is your boyfriend?” Ty asks pushing himself to his feet. Logan decides to speak to himself at that moment as he says “Well I mean she was the one to kiss me first,” earning a glare from both of the blue siblings. Logan puts his hands up in defence as sits back down taking the menu and hiding behind it like he was doing before. “Rocky I don’t want you dating,” Ty looks over his shoulder at Logan before continuing “That.” Logan makes an offended sound and gets up walking over to the two. “What’s so wrong about me dating your sister? If I’m correct she was the one to come talk to me about getting back together and was the one that kissed me first,” Logan says proudly completely ignoring Rocky’s hand gestures telling him to stop while he’s ahead. Ty looks at Rocky in complete shock. Deuce sits there awkwardly getting up and whistling to himself as he walks towards the kitchen ignoring the looks from the three as he walks by. Ty and Rocky both roll their eyes before going back to arguing.

“Ty I may be your baby sister, but I am not a baby! I’m almost seventeen and I sure don’t need you looking out for me!” Rocky says earning a shocked look from Ty. The three are silent as Ty looks anywhere that Rocky isn’t while Rocky does the exact same. Logan stands around looking back and forth between the siblings. Minutes tick by until Rocky sighs. “Look Ty… I really appreciate everything but I’m not a little girl anymore.” Rocky says giving off a small smile. Ty looks at Rocky and only nods his head. “Your right.” Ty says before walking past the two. Rocky turns around and watches Ty confused. “Where are you going?” Rocky asks. Ty doesn’t stop walking until he reaches the stairs. “Home, I don’t want to be a burden to you two.” Rocky raises a hand to her head while Ty walks out of the restaurant. Logan wraps his arm around Rocky as he leads her back to their booth.  
***  
Flynn sits quietly at his kitchen table. His head rests on his hand as he watches the boy in front of him talk about some math problem and tries to write it out on a piece of paper as an example. Of course Flynn isn’t paying any attention to that. He’s paying attention to Luke’s lips as he talks. How Luke licks his lips every so often while he explains something. Flynn notices how Luke’s eyebrows scrunch up when he’s confused or irritated which has been happening a lot since they started tutoring.  
“Alright, this is the best way I can explain this,” Luke says as he moves the sheet of paper towards Flynn.  
Luke isn’t stupid as much as Emma says he is when their working on a project Emma decides well help them distract themselves from talking about boys. He knows that Flynn hasn’t paid a bit of attention to anything about his homework after the first five minutes. Instead Flynn’s been busy striping him of his clothes and admiring his body like it’s the last piece of cake. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t uncomfortable. The three year age gap is one thing but then there’s the fact that Flynn isn’t a teen.  
Luke looks at Flynn and gives off a small smile as he says, “So why don’t you look this over and maybe get some questions done while I…. Go to the bathroom.” Luke jumps up from the table and stops when he realizes he has no clue where the bathroom is. Luke turns around to ask Flynn only to see him pointing in the direction of the hall behind him with an innocent smile on his face. Luke nods his head as he walks towards the hall until he finds the bathroom.  
The bathroom is small as to be expected considering it’s an apartment. Luke walks over to the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. Has it really come to this? He’s a closet case yes but having an elven year old want to get into his pants? Kids watch too much stuff on the internet these days. He turns the tap on letting the cold water pour into the sink. He places his hands together like a bowl and proceeds to splash his face. The sound of the front door opening catches Luke’s attention as he stands up straight and looks to the door.  
***  
CeCe walks down the hall towards her apartment with Tinka fallowing behind her. “So we meet up Friday, drop over here, get our self’s dressed up and looking good for our boys and then head over to Deuce’s. Sound like a plan?” CeCe asks Tinka as they discuss what they plan on doing before the party. Tinka nods her head with a sly smile as she thinks of the different things she could wear for the party and to make Andrew notice her more than usual. “For once you actually have my attention for more than ten seconds CeCe, congratulations.” Tinka says sarcastically.  
CeCe smiles more to herself as she opens the door to her apartment and walks in with Tinka right behind her.  
“Flynn I’m home.” CeCe announces as she drops her stuff down on the chair near the door.

CeCe looks over to the kitchen and a shocked gasp leaves her mouth at the sight. CeCe breaks into a sprint nearly tripping up on some magazine that fell of the table before reaching the kitchen. Tinka stands by the door giving CeCe an odd look while in the back of her head she knew this was coming. Something always happens when she decides to go with CeCe.

“Flynn are you feeling okay?” CeCe asks as she places her hand on Flynn’s head. Flynn makes a sound of disapproval as he swats at CeCe’s hand. “CeCe, I’m fine! I was just doing some homework with a friend,” He says. CeCe looks around the room noticing the lack of big books or golden hair. “With who? I don’t see any of Henry’s things around.” She says turning her head so she’s looking at Flynn.  
At that moment Luke decides to make his presence known as he walks out into the room. CeCe looks from Flynn to Luke. “Oh that’s your friend,” CeCe says dully. Luke looks around the room instead of at CeCe as he holds back the snarky comment. “I’m Luke, Flynn’s tutor.” Luke says walking over to CeCe and holding his hand out. She goes to take his hand only for Flynn to get in the way. “Now if you don’t mind well you go on your way? We are busy here.” Flynn says. “Meow,” CeCe says sassily with a hand motion resembling a cat pawing at something. She turns her attention back to Tinka and decides to skip over to her only to trip and this time fall as she forgets the magazine on the floor, landing with a loud thud and a groan. Flynn and Tinka both face palm while Luke stands awkwardly with his hands in his pants.

“Hey Flynn this has been fun, but I have to get home and start making supper for me and my sis.” Luke says as he takes a hold of his backpack. Flynn looks sadly at Luke which goes un-noticed. Flynn doesn’t say anything as he walks Luke to the door. “I’ll be back over tomorrow same time and we can pick up where we left off.” Luke says as he holds his straps. Flynn nods his head and says “I look forward to it.” Luke waves and turns as he starts walking down the hall while he gets the feeling Flynn is watching him.  
 _*I’ll be sure we pick up from where we left off.*_ Flynn says to himself with a devious smile before he closes the door.


	3. Calm before the storm

Chapter 3  
Calm before the storm  
First class on Friday morning ticks by ever so slowly for CeCe Jones. Her biology book sits in front of her opened to a page explaining the parts of the male genitals. Or as CeCe calls it, the best part on a guy other than his face. CeCe’s face rests on her knuckle as she leans against the wall for support. Her fiery red hair straightened and hiding her face from the teacher’s eyes. She wears a white and black striped shirt with a green sweater hanging loosely on her shoulder plus a pair of stylish jeans with her bag resting against her leg. Her eyes look at the picture with a bored look in them as the teacher’s blabbering stops for a few seconds.  
 _*Finally stopping to take a breath by the sound of it.*_ CeCe says to herself with a small smirk, as she tries to entertain herself by looking over the classroom.  
Plenty of her classmates sit with the same bored expressions on their faces as they try to pay attention to what their teacher is saying. The only person that seems to be interested is Rocky who sits a few seats up from CeCe. Rocky wears a white shirt with a ribbon on it while she wears a red jacket over it and a blue dress skirt with some black heels.  
 _*How Rocky can sit there, take notes and not miss a single detail still amazes me.*_ CeCe says as she eyes her best friend.  
The teacher moves to her desk near the far corner of the class room as takes a stack of paper as she eyes the class room of bored and hormonal teens.  
“Well Mr. Mayo would you like to hand these papers out or would you like to keep texting on your phone?” Mrs. Cole asks as she looks directly at Andrew who sits in the back of the class room.  
Andrew wears his usual leather jacket with a muscle shirt on under which shows of his toned chest and abs while on his waste he wears a pair of checkered shorts that hang loosely around his waist. He looks up and his eyes meet Mrs. Cole’s.  
“Well I’d rather stay in my seat since I’m comfy and got my phone out to amuse myself from falling asleep from the sound of your monotone voice,” Andrew says with his wicked smile on his face. People in the class crack up at the comment. Mrs. Cole on the other hand looks at Andrew with a glare but doesn’t say anything as she starts handing the papers out.  
CeCe eyes Andrew for a few more seconds before she’s brought back as a sheet of paper is placed in front of her. She hears a few comments about why Mrs. Cole didn’t freak out at Andrew but one that sticks out to her the most is “I hear he’s banging her daughter so he gets privileges to be a jerk and not get shit on for it.” _*Banging the teacher’s daughter so he can get away with anything? Smart move Mayo.*_ CeCe says with a proud smile and a glint in her eyes.  
***  
Deuce, Gunther and Tinka run around the track field in the back of the school along with the rest of their class. The sun beats down on the students who have been forsaken to do this task on one of the hottest days in Chicago. The three wear the John Hughes High gym wear. A light blue shirt with dark blue shorts.  
Tinka groans as she stops and lets her hair blow in the gentle breeze that cools the students. “I hate gym. These clothes are just so plain and boring colors.” Tinka complains as she fiddles with her pony tail. Gunther nods his head in agreement while Deuce looks between the twins. “I don’t see what’s so bad about it. I mean it’s pretty comfy,” Deuce says with his goofy smile. Tinka and Gunther both give Deuce a look that makes his smile fade into a pout. Gunther crosses his arms while Tinka rests her hands on her hips. “You would think something so plain and ‘comfy’ is stylish. You think white on white is stylish!” Tinka yells making Deuce flinch.  
Gunther looks at Tinka surprised before turning to Deuce while he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth. Deuce waves awkwardly trying to lighten the mood and get the harsh looks off him. “White on white? Stylish? In the same sentence? Have you no shame.” Gunther exclaims making Deuce roll his eyes. “Can we just focus on finishing these laps?” Deuce asks trying to change the subject. Gunther and Tinka both shake their heads with matching glares. “We are so taking you out to show you what true fashion is Saturday morning. Ten o’clock sharp, be ready!” Tinka says menacingly before she starts running leaving Gunther and Deuce in the dust. Both boys look at each other hoping the other could answer the question about Tinka.  
“You should at least know, I mean your twins!” Deuce says while giving Gunther an incredulous look. Gunther doesn’t say a word as he turns Deuce around so he’s facing the way Tinka ran in. “Start running Martinez.” Is all Gunther says as he breaks into a jog trying to catch up with his twin sister. Deuce sighs but chases after Gunther none the less.  
***  
Dina leans against her locker while Rocky and CeCe bicker about their first class period. Don’t get her wrong she loves the girls to death but she just isn’t in the mood to listen to them bicker over how hot or how annoying Andrew’s outburst in class can be. Dina wears a greyish leather jacket with a pair of pink headphones. Her shirt has random words jumbled together and she wears a pair of dark blue jeans.  
“Rocky you wouldn’t know hot if it hit you in the face!” CeCe says making Rocky give her an annoyed look. “Coming from the girl dating Deuce Martinez! No offence Dina,” Rocky says, regretting it after she said it. Dina doesn’t even flinch at the mention of her past relationship with the Latino.  
Dina has been dealing with the break up for almost a year now and every day she questions why she did go out with the Latino. Sure he was funny, told jokes and did everything for her but was he doing it for her? Or was he doing it for what most guys want?  
Dina hides her internal conflict as she smiles and says, “It’s alright Rocky. I’ve moved on and I’m way over Deuce. I hold no grudge against you CeCe.” CeCe scratches the back of her head awkwardly as she looks down the hallway for an excuse to leave. Dina looks at CeCe seeing her pay more attention to wanting to get out of this conversation than actually listen to what she has to say. *Typical CeCe.*  
Andrew walks down the hallway and the three girls all stop and look at him as he… Walks towards them? The three freeze as they realize he’s actually coming towards them. Rocky can say a lot of things about how annoying Andrew is but she can’t lie that he’s very attractive and has that bad boy style to him which is hella hot. That’s something Rocky won’t ever admit.  
Andrew stops when he’s front of the three girls and puts his hands in his pockets. “So from what Deuce has told me I’m guessing you’re CeCe, the fiery red head with a love for the bed room,” Andrew says while looking at CeCe. CeCe smiles and moves a strand of hair behind her ear. “Your Rocky, the book smart girl who’s dating the pro skater Logan Hunter; which might I add props for actually saying yes to go out with him, he really needed a woman,” Andrew says almost mockingly? Rocky nods her head as she appreciates the kind words from the guy who’s most likely going to end up in jail and she’ll be the lawyer trying to get him out of jail. Finally Andrew turns to look at Dina. “And your Dina Garcia if I’m correct. Your father is the owner of the town mall and also one of the wealthiest people in the states,” Andrew says with a curious eye as he looks at Dina. Dina nods her head, amazed at the vast knowledge of her father the bad boy knows.  
“How do you know so much about my father if you don’t mind me asking?” Dina asks curiously. Both CeCe and Rocky both look at Andrew curiously as well. Andrew smiles. “A man like me doesn’t give away his secrets miss Garcia.” Andrew says, looking over the three girls. Both Dina and Rocky ponder on the fact at hand while CeCe being CeCe decides to change the subject for the fact that she has no idea what’s going on.  
“So Andrew you coming to Deuce’s party tonight? It’s gonna be a blast!” CeCe says excitedly. Andrew cracks a smile at CeCe as he turns to her. “Well since someone as pretty as you is going to be there then yea I think I’ll show up for a bit,” He says with a wink. CeCe missing the wink giggles and turns back to the two girls.  
“So I’ll see you bunch later tonight,” Andrew says as he turns and starts walking away from the three. Dina and Rocky watch Andrew leave while CeCe turns her attention to something sparkly. “You know, if it wasn’t for how good looking he is, I wouldn’t trust him,” Rocky says while glancing at Dina through the corner of her eye. Dina just stays quiet.  
***  
Ty walks into his third period class of the day. Math. Now like most twelfth graders take grade 12 math Ty takes grade 11 math as well as grade 12 due to him failing the course the previous year. Ty takes his seat by the window with Deuce and Tinka. One empty seat remains in front of him where Andrew usually sits. Ever since Andrew got his job at Crusty’s he’s been spending a lot of time around Deuce. Just a couple days ago Deuce blew off CeCe to hang out with Andrew. Deuce never blows off CeCe.  
“Hottie alert!” Tinka says making both boys turn their heads to see Andrew walk into the classroom. His leather jacket shining as the sun’s rays bounce off it. Ty rolls his eyes as he watches Tinka swoon over Andrew and the ground he walks on like he’s royalty. Wait is that how he looks when Gunther walks into a room?  
Andrew takes his seat in front of Ty leaning back on Ty’s desk earning a sigh of satisfaction from Tinka as she shamelessly looks Andrew over. Ty gives Andrew a look which he matches except he has a cocky smile on his face. Deuce looks between the two boys before turning to Tinka meaning to ask her about it only to see her drooling a waterfall that’d put Niagara falls to shame.  
Andrew fixes himself as he sits in his seat properly and looks over at Tinka. “Hey Tink you might want to close your mouth. Don’t want you to swallow a stray fly.” Andrew says with a wink making Tinka blush. Ty groans in frustration. “Are you kidding me?” Ty exclaims making Deuce and Tinka look at him oddly. “Hey Ty you alright?” Deuce asks a little concerned for his best friend.  
Ty glares at the back of Andrew’s head as he can hear that smile mocking him. “Yea I’m fine don’t worry about me.” Ty says trying his best not to lose his temper. Tinka turns her full attention back to Andrew ignoring Deuce completely. Deuce rubs his hands up and down his legs awkwardly. “Hey Deuce when you getting off work today?” Andrew asks turning his head slightly to look at the latino. “I’m getting off an hour early to set up for the party. So the same time you get off. You can get your clothes from home and bring it to Crusty’s and then bring it with you to my place so you won’t have to worry about wasting gas.” Deuce says earning a nod from Andrew.  
“Looking forward to it.” Andrew says before turning his attention to his math book. Ty goes to say something only for their teacher to walk in. He looks over the room only to stop when his eyes land on a certain girl staring contently at a certain leather jacket wearing student. “Ms. Hessenheffer do you mind taking your attention off Mr. Mayo and turn that attention to your math book?” the teacher asks. Tinka awkwardly raises a hand to her face as she opens her math book and turns to the page they finished on the previous day.  
***  
Luke Prescott walks into a mall somewhere in Chicago with his best friend for life Emma Ross. Her long blonde hair reaching her middle back. She wears a green designer sweater and a black and pink striped shirt under it. She has a pair of designer jeans on that match her designer purse which is slung over her shoulder and her hot pink heels.  
Luke on the other hand wears a green shirt with a bunch of T.V’s on it and a grey vest over it with a pair of dark jeans. His naturally curled hair standing up straight from the amount of jell that was put into it.  
“So you’re telling me you got me out of school to go clothes shopping?” Luke asks with a tone of boredom. Emma turns her head and gives him a smile as she stops walking and waits for him to catch up with her. “Come on Luke don’t look at it like that. Just look at it as time for us to spend hanging out.” Emma says sweetly as she wraps her arm around Luke’s shoulders. Luke rolls his eyes at the girl he calls his best friend but he can’t help the smirk  
“So were we headed first oh great one?” Luke says with a teasing tone to his voice. Emma gives him a playful shove as she fights to hide her smile. “I was thinking I need to pick up some swim wear since Deuce does have that pool in his backyard and then maybe buy some clothes for us. We got to look good for the boys.” Emma jokes making Luke blush lightly.  
“Emma you know I’m not in the mood to go dating at the moment. Besides I’ve only come out to a few people,” Luke says which isn’t a lie. He’s only really come out to Emma, his sister and his cousin Deuce. Maybe Flynn knows but other than him he’s still very deep in the closet.  
Emma frowns at this. She’s been asked time and time again if their a couple from the amount of time they spend together. Even her boyfriend gets suspicious of the two of them at times and she wants to tell him that he has nothing to worry about but she doesn’t know if she can trust him with such personal information.  
She shakes her head and loops her arm through Luke’s. “Come on, were going to buy some seriously sexy clothes and tonight we’re not going to care what anyone thinks of us!” She says with a determined tone to her voice. Luke is a little caught off guard but he kinda expects this. It is Emma’s time of the month.  
After a few minutes of walking the two reach the store of Emma’s choice. Forever summer. Emma has always shopped here when she wanted to get her beach party on and always gets Luke something like a pair of tight shorts or a muscle shirt so everyone can see what he’s packing under his shirt and in his pants. Luke can feel his cheeks heating up as he watches Emma's eyes dart all over the store as they walk.  
An employee looks over at the two and she can’t help but get a little angry at the sight. “Luke Prescott and Emma Ross!” she says loud enough that the two teens stop in their tracks. She quickly walks over to the two and crosses her arms as the two give her nervous smiles. “Hey Jessie,” Luke says awkwardly.  
Jessie Prescott might be a carefree kind of gal when she’s at home and she knows that her little brother is safe but when he’s skipping class and hanging at the mall with his best friend well.  
Jessie has long darkish red hair and brown eyes that go well with her pale skin. She wears a black shirt with the store’s logo on it along with a pair of shorts that a guy would wear and a pair of sandals.  
“Why are you two skipping classes and coming to the mall?” Jessie asks clearly un happy with the two for skipping class. Luke scratches behind his head and goes to say something when Emma beats him to it. “It’s my fault. I wanted to buy some clothes for Deuce’s party tonight and I wanted to have someone with me so I thought of Luke. Don’t blame him for any of this.” Emma says with a pleading look. Luke steps forward now not wanting only Emma to get blamed for this. “It’s not just her fault. I could have stayed at school but I didn’t.” He says giving Emma a sideways look.  
Jessie looks between the two teens stuck between wanting to punish them and to let them go on because their just teenagers. With a sigh Jessie makes her decision. “Alright you’re off the hook for now. But tomorrow both of you are cleaning the house if you want to go that party tonight. Got it?” Jessie says with an end of conversation look in her brown eyes. Both teens nod their heads. With that Jessie walks away and the two teens head towards the back of the store for the girl swim suits.  
***  
Gunther and Tinka walk the school halls towards the lunch room wearing their stylish clothing. Both of them have their initials on their shirts with rhyme stones on them so they sparkle in the light. Obviously people say things as they walk by especially about Gunther since he’s openly gay. Not one of these people would ever say a thing about Ty because well one he’s one of the hottest guys in the school, two he’s popular and it’s taboo to talk bad about a popular in this school.  
Tinka notices the look on Gunther’s face as she listens to what people have to say about them. She’s worried about her twin brother. He always smiles and walks on but she knows the words are getting to him by the way he nearly clings to their friends wanting the comfort from them.  
The two push the door to the cafeteria open as they see their friends sitting at their usual table. Deuce has his arm around CeCe and Rocky is sitting across from CeCe reading a book and jotting notes down more than likely for a test in one of her advanced classes. Ty and Dina are talking about something quietly trying to keep the conversation to themselves. Tinka leads Gunther towards the table and they take seats on opposite sides of the table. Ty and Dina quickly stop talking and Ty gives Gunther a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping his arm around Gunther’s waist and pulling him into his side with a smile that Gunther loves.  
“So you all know when the party starts right?” Deuce asks making them all nod their heads. “Good, now can someone text Emma and let her know? I’ve been texting Luke but I know he probably got his phone left at home and I don’t have Emma’s number.” Deuce says making CeCe roll her eyes and fish her phone out of her purse. “Oh hey Deuce I’m letting you know now that Logan might show up a little late. He’s got to head home and help his dad with something before he drops over.” Rocky says earning a vomiting sound from CeCe. The instant glare on Rocky’s face is a little surprising.  
“Geez Rocky calm down,” CeCe says a little too care free that really ticks Rocky off. “Oh right because CeCe said I should be calm must mean I have to be calm! Well guess what. I’m not! I’m so sick and tired of you and Ty calling Logan out at any chance you get because you don’t like him, yet neither of you well even give him the light of day to even talk to him! I’m tired of Logan getting treated like garbage by you two! He’s a good guy and he actually cares about me to the point that he’ll keep his mouth shut around you two because he’s trying to make things work!” Rocky finishes taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Everyone’s eyes are wide as they look at Rocky.  
Rocky puts her stuff in her book and slams it closed before she gets up and marches out of the cafeteria. CeCe sits silently looking at the spot where Rocky sat. No one even bothers to try and talk to CeCe as they start small conversations, avoiding Rocky and Logan’s names.  
***  
Emma walks over to a mirror in the changing room she picked to check out the swim wear she picked out. A pink cheetah print bra and underwear. Luke looks broadly at her as she looks at herself in the mirror. “Hey Luke you think this shows off too much?” Emma asks looking at her chest area. Luke does the same but with a roll of his eyes. “Yea it’s a little reveling. I mean your butt’s getting more attention than your chest is with those on.” Luke says with a smile making Emma giggle lightly.  
“Oh the benefits of having a gay best friend.” Emma says teasingly as she undoes her bra and proceeds to take off her underwear. This isn’t the first time Luke’s been in the changing room with Emma. They’ve always done this. Emma would pick out a load of clothes and then would take Luke into the changing room to watch her so she wasn’t walking out looking half naked.  
Of course Luke gets nothing but a good laugh of this since nothing on Emma does anything for him. But when it comes to Luke trying clothes on he draws the line on Emma being in the changing room with him due to a certain incident. Emma had insisted on coming in with him and the second her pulled his pants down and his boxers had gone with it she made a comment about how he was going to please a lucky guy with ‘that’. She was thrown out of the changing room in seconds after that.  
“So I’ll go with cheetah print top and green polka dot bottom.” Emma says as she pulls her jeans up over her. Luke nods his head at her happy that this is over. He always feels a little awkward looking at Emma naked and her acting like it’s nothing. The two walk out and Emma heads to the counter to pay for the clothes she has picked out.  
“Now how about we get some lunch and then go get you something to wear?” Emma says already having everything planned out. Luke can only nod his head and let Emma lead him.  
***  
Rocky marches out of the cafeteria clearly angry as her blood boils. Her hand is white from holding the book in her hand so hard. She walks towards her locker and she quickly enters her combination, ripping the locker door open and putting her book in it. She glares at a picture of CeCe she has on her locker door.  
She internally swears at the picture in her mind but she tries to get her anger under control. She grabs the books she needs for last two periods and slams the locker closed before leaning on it. She didn’t want to flip at CeCe but she’s had this anger building up in her for a while and CeCe broke the dam holding it back.  
The sound of someone walking down the hall can be heard clear as day. She turns her head and all she sees is black. As if her day isn’t going bad enough.  
Andrew Mayo stops once he’s in front of her. He has an eyebrow raised as he looks at the mad girl in front of him. “Who’s been eating you today?” He asks with a smile on his face. Rocky makes a disgusted noise and tries to move away only for Andrew to step in front of her.  
“So not in the mood for jokes I see. Well what got you stressed out?” He asks. Rocky frowns. He’s persistent. “You want to really know what’s bugging me?” Rocky asks actually shocked when Andrew nods his head. Rocky’s silent for a few seconds as she collects herself. “Well it’s just my brother and best friend are always cracking jokes or saying stuff about my boyfriend and today I finally freaked. I left after that because I didn’t want to see their faces.” Rocky says.  
Andrew cracks the gum in his mouth as he as looks at Rocky. “I get were you’re coming from but you don’t need to let their words get to you. Now I don’t know what you said but I’m sure they deserved everything you said to them.” Andrew says making Rocky… Smile? He’s making her smile.  
Rocky sincerely smiles at Andrew. “Thank you. Really thank you.” Rocky says pulling Andrew into a hug. Andrew wraps one arm around her waist and just like that Rocky jumps back. She moves a bit of hair out of her face with a slight tint on her cheeks. “Thank you so much Andrew. I can’t tell you how appreciated this is.” Rocky says. Andrew nods his head at her and slowly turns away from her and starts to walk away.  
“Wait.” She calls out making Andrew stop. He glances over his shoulder at her. “Why did you help me?” Andrew laughs to himself as he walks a little farther. “I saw a pretty girl in need of some help.” And with that Andrew’s gone down another hall.  
Rocky stands there looking down the hall as confused as ever.  
***  
Ty and Dina walk out of the cafeteria and head their separate ways. The conversation the two had in the café is still embed into Ty’s head.

* * *

_“So you think he’s trying to pull something over all of us?” Dina asks confused as to what Ty’s getting at. Ty nods his head. “I mean you can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed that Deuce hasn’t been hanging out with CeCe too often.” Ty says striking home. “Well you have a point there. But you can’t just exactly put blame on Andrew because of that.” Dina says pointedly. Ty shakes his head._   
_The two both look over at Deuce and CeCe who are talking amongst themselves. As they watch they both notice Deuce’s eyes darting around the room almost like he’s looking for someone._   
_“That right there is what I’m talking about.” Ty says making Dina look at him concerned. “Well do you think Andrew is black mailing Deuce into doing something?” She asks this time with the concern seeping into her voice. Ty licks his lips as he tries to think of anything that could be happening to Deuce that Andrew might have caused. “Maybe we should talk to Deuce. Not in school but at your place. That way we’ll know that Andrew can’t ease drop if he’s the cause of what’s going on with Deuce.” Dina says seriously. Ty rolls his eyes._   
_“Well it can’t be today. Deuce is going to be with Andrew all day today unless at the party tonight.” Ty starts. Dina catches on to this. “One of us most likely me can distract Andrew and the other most likely you can get Deuce alone and talk to him.” She says already thinking of a plan. Ty smiles at her. “Cool let’s talk more later because the twins are coming.” Dina says ending the conversation just as Tinka sits down next to her._

* * *

* _I well find out what’s going on with you Deuce. I promise you!_ * Ty says to himself determined.


	4. Party to remember part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for the long ass wait for this chapter. It's just my computer went through some technical difficulties and I wasn't able to update it. But now I got it fixed and can get back to working on this.  
> Also I apologize if this chapter is bad. Haven't written anything for this in so long and I definitely try and make the next chapter better than this one. Because I'm sure I'm about to cause a train wreck.

Chapter 4

Party to remember part 1

The final bell rings letting students of John Hughes High School know that classes are over for the day. CeCe isn't the first to lave her class but she's definitely in the top ten as she makes her way to her locker trying to see Rocky and apologize for her attitude at lunch. She waits a few minutes waiting on Rocky only for the grim realization to wash over her. Rocky isn't coming. Tinka stops when she reaches the red heads locker with her hair done up in a ponytail.

"CeCe what's wrong? You look like someone insulted your make up which is looking very plain as per usual." Tinka gets in not being able to control herself. CeCe doesn't say anything as she sighs. Tinka raises an eyebrow at the girl in question and she crosses her arms. "Well are you going to tell me what's wrong so I can tell you to get over it and we can leave to get ourselves prettied up for the party or are you going  to stand around all day?" She asks showing how she doesn't want to waste time.

CeCe only glances at Tinka with puppy dog eyes making the blonde sigh. "Alright stop pouting and get your butt into gear! I want to actually get to the party," She mutters the last bit to herself as she grabs CeCe and drags her out the front doors of the school.

 

***

Andrew walks into Crusty's with his bag full of clothes and other stuff. He walks into the kitchen and heads to the employee room dropping his stuff next to Deuce's stuff. Deuce looks over at him and he smiles.

"You ready for tonight?" Deuce asks visibly bouncing up and down with excitement. Andrew gives him one of his genuine smiles as he finds the Latino's childish antics hilarious. "I am pretty excited for the party but dude lay of the soda," Andrew says with a laugh. A light tint of pink touches Deuce's cheeks at this.

As Andrew's making his way to the door Deuce pipes up. "You know everyone's been talking about you," he says his voice sounding quiet. Andrew stops and looks straight at the door. He can feel his smile spreading across his face. "What are they saying?" He asks trying his best not to sound amused. Deuce plays with his fingers as he looks at Andrew's back. "They think you did something to me. Because I'm not so close with CeCe anymore." Deuce says hating how stupid it sounds. Andrew's smile doesn't let up as he breaks into a fit of laughter.

Deuce watches him slightly confused as to why he's laughing. Curse him for being so slow when it comes to thinking things through. Andrew sits down at the table and gives Deuce a pat on the shoulder.

"Doesn't surprise me. I mean you've blown friends off to hang out with me a lot these past few days," Andrew says while looking up at the Latino. Deuce shakes his head. "Well I mean how can I not? You've been telling me all about everything that's happened to you back at your old school," he says taking a seat next to Andrew. Andrew sighs as he thinks about it all.

"I mean I know you hate talking about it but you're not going to be treated like that in this school because you have people that well help you. I know you find that hard to believe but you have to trust me on this." Deuce says with a frown. Andrew makes fists at his sides as Deuce says these words. His breathing becomes hallow and longer as his heart begins to race.

The sound of Deuce's uncle asking for the two is just the ticket Andrew needs to get out of this conversation as he jumps up. "Come on Deuce. We have work to do." And with that the conversation is over and Andrew is out the door before Deuce can question him.

Andrew well eventually have to accept everything that has happened in the past but right now he doesn't want to think of any of it.

 

***

Ty and Gunther sit on the couch in the Jones apartment watching a hyperactive Flynn play video games while asking the two questions.

"So you plan on moving in with Ty when he graduates?" Flynn asks not taking his eyes off the T.V screen. "Yes we do plan on moving in together. We also plan on going to the same college. I'm going to take a year off and wait for Gunther to graduate and then we'll sign up for college," Ty says with a smile on his face as he takes Gunther's hand in his own. The two smile at each other with that loving look they've shared ever since they started dating.

"Isn't it going to be hard going to school without Ty though? I mean aren't you picked on at school?" Flynn asks not knowing how touchy Gunther is on the subject. Gunther's breath hitches and Ty freezes. "What," Ty asks in shock as he looks at Gunther.

Gunther avoids looking at Ty. He doesn't want to see the anger on his perfect face. A face that everyone loves. One that a fag like him doesn't deserve with a perfect smile and brown eyes that should be pleasing some girl or some other guy.

Gunther doesn't know what happens exactly but he does know that Ty is kissing him. But it's not like just a simple kiss. It's one filled with passion. A kiss that's meant to take Gunther's tears and pain away. And it does.

Ty slowly removes his lips from Gunther's and can't fight going back in for another kiss. Gunther responds immediately this time and he puts a hand on the back of Ty's head as he deepens the kiss. Everything in the world disappears as the only thing that's important to them are; well each other.

"EW GROSS!" Both boys split apart with smiles on their faces as Flynn covers his eyes. "Can't you do that somewhere else!" He whines making both teens look at each other with devious smiles. They share a quick kiss which makes Flynn yell in disapproval before they turn back to watching Flynn.

"Well now that the love fest is over can one of you make me something to eat? I'm hungry," Flynn says using his little boy charm to get what he wants. Gunther gets to his feet with Ty fallowing behind him as they both head to into the kitchen. Flynn leans back with a smile on his face. "Aw. Little boy charm."

 

***

"And I didn't mean to make her angry it's just that I can't help it because we have this constant bickering streak," CeCe cries into her ice cream cup while taking mouth fulls. Tinka rubs her temples while her hair stylist does her hair. The two sit in the malls best hair salon which just happens to be owned by Tinka's aunt so she gets free hair styles and all the sparkles she desires.

"CeCe just stop thinking about it! Gosh if you'd just install a filter on your mouth you wouldn't have to worry about saying something stupid. And hopefully won't say anything at all." Tinka mutters to herself while the woman doing her hair makes a sound of approval.

CeCe looks at her spoon full of ice cream before shoving it into her mouth. She's been a wreck ever since they left the school. She's tried texting Rocky but all her texts seem to be ignored as Rocky doesn't respond. Of course the first thing Tinka did was get her some ice cream and then rushed to the salon hoping to lose CeCe in a crowd of kids. But as it appears luck was against her today.

"Look annoying red headed girl, if you want to make up with your friend go find her! Don't sit and mope around the store like a crazy wackado. It's surprisingly bad for business," The woman doing Tinka's hair says while looking at the mirror thoughtfully. Tinka rolls her eyes at this and turns her attention to the hot mess that CeCe has become.

"CeCe Jones man up! Your boyfriend is Deuce Martinez you need to wear the pants in the relationship or else you'll be doomed to low paying jobs with a dead beat husband and four or five kids!" Tinka practically yells making CeCe jump out of her chair. "I can not let that happen! The low paying job thing, I actually wouldn't mind kids," she says easily going off topic as usual.

Tinka groans and throws her head back with a frustrated sigh. "Why do I bother? It's like talking to a brick wall." She mutters to herself before going off in her home countries language.

CeCe looks at herself in the mirror as she thinks about what Tinka said. She's right. She needs to wear the pants and go find Rocky to apologize for everything. Can't let everything fall onto Deuce's shoulders because he'll crack under the pressure. After a minute two wires in CeCe's head connect as she realizes she looks like a mess.

Anyone walking by the store would think someone was getting killed from the scream that can be heard. CeCe burst into a bathroom with her purse in hand while still screaming. Tinka's sigh of relief is all the employee needs to hear before she gets back to work on fixing up Tinka's hair.

"Music to my ears," Tinka says with a relaxed tone.

 

***

After serving a rather snotty customer, Andrew walks back to the kitchen putting the order he jotted down on a string for the kitchen staff to get to work on. He grabs glasses and fills them with the requested drinks and turns around nearly smacking into Deuce.

"Whoa man, little lost in thought," Deuce asks with a smile as he steps out of Andrew's way. Andrew sighs and says, "No just some snotty customers that I want to tell where to go, no big deal." Deuce puts his hand out in front of Andrew stopping him from going out with the drinks and he says something so quiet that Andrew can barley hear him.

"Sometimes I drop my gum into a customers drink." And with that he pulls his hand back. Andrew smiles and makes it look like his gum falls without him noticing as it lands perfectly into the drink and sinks to the bottom. "Thanks Martinez," he says with a sinister smile. "Don't mention it Mayo," he replies with a smile on his face.

Andrew walks out of the kitchen and hands the snotty customers their drinks fighting the urge to smile as he watches the man take a mouth full of his drink through the provided straw.

As he walks by Deuce he makes sure to high five him as they share a knowing smile. This is something Andrew misses. Being able to walk around knowing people aren't saying things about him.

As he's making his way to a table with teens waiting for their order to be taken he stops instantly recognizing their faces. His breath stops as he looks at them, his hands shaking.

 _"Rapist."_ A sudden voice says in his head. He flinches at the harsh tone that only he can hear.

 _"I bet he touches little kids too. Fucking freak."_ Another voice says. He closes his eyes hoping to get the image of them out of his head and make the voices stop.

 _"I told you that it was a matter of time before he raped someone. Guys like him are all the same!"_ A girls voice says and he can picture her glaring at him while she talks to her friend.

"No," Andrew says quietly as the voices begin to get louder and harsher. He can see his parents looking at him disappointed as the cop undoes his cuffed hands with a disgusted look. Him trying to explain to his parents that he would never do such a thing only for his father to say how disappointed in him he was.

The sound of a finger snapping breaks him out of his inner thoughts as he opens his eyes and sees a concerned Deuce standing in front of him.

"You alright man? You were standing here with your eyes closed after you looked at the people at that table. Did they know you? I mean they got up and gave you these looks as they left but I didn't say anything," Deuce says confused and looking for answers as he studies Andrew's face.

Andrew runs his hand over his face. Clearly no one at his old school has forgotten about what happened to him. He starts walking to the kitchen while saying, "I'm alright Deuce, stop worrying about me." Deuce frowns and watches Andrew walk into the kitchen.

Deuce is concerned about him. Andrew has told him bits and pieces about his old school and how he was an outcast. Maybe the people that had once been sitting at that table were from his old school. He contemplates going after them but decides against it and to go after Andrew.

"Hey Deuce your table's order is ready," His cousin says as Deuce walks into the kitchen. "Can you take care of that? I have to do something." Deuce doesn't let his cousin reply as he's already walked by.

He walks to the employee room thinking of ways he could ask Andrew about what actually happened at his old school without upsetting him. His hand rests on the door handle before pulling it open to see Andrew going through his bag with a packet of something sitting next to it. His eyes linger on the packet confused.

 _*Grass? Why would Andrew be carrying a packet of-.*_ Deuce quickly moves from his spot at the door and grabs the packet making Andrew jump. Their eyes meet and Andrew flinches away from the look Deuce is giving him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Deuce yells trying to keep himself under control. Andrew's eyes dart from the packet to Deuce's eyes . He'd been found out. Again. He was going to be kicked out, word was going to spread and people were going to hear of what had happened to him at his old school. The judgemental eyes would return and the whispering and harsh words would come back.

His hands rise to his head as he curls in on himself and starts to visibly shake. "Please make them stop," he nearly cries as his eyes focus on the floor. His hands tremble and he can feel the cold eyes looking at him. Can hear people saying things. Can feel people turning against him. Can see her smiling at him with her knowing smile. "Make them stop looking at me! I don't want this! Not again!" He yells with pure terror in his voice.

Deuce stands over Andrew. Shocked isn't the word to explain how he's feeling. He's scared because he doesn't know what to do. Andrew's freaking out in front of him, slowly rocking himself while taking sharp intakes of breathe. He's sure everyone in the restaurant can hear him; and then there's the fact that if someone comes in they'll see him holding the packet in his hands.

First things first. Deuce quickly shoves the packet in his hands into his pocket before getting down in front of Andrew. He puts his hands on Andrew's shoulders hoping for something good to come out of it. Nothing. Andrew just flinches away from the touch as his eyes mist over.

 _*What did mom always say when it came to someone having a panic attack?*_ Deuce mentally yells at himself. "Andrew you need to look at me," He says while trying to calm himself. Andrew continues to shake while taking shallow breathes.

 _*Alright well how about getting him to look at me?*_ Deuce's hands move to Andrew's face and force him to look directly at him. "You need to calm down. I'm not going to hurt you in any way. You're a good friend of mine and I don't hurt friends." Deuce says with a calming tone actually looking surprised when he realizes it's working. Andrew's breathing starts to slow down from the sharp intakes he was just doing.

Andrew slowly closes his eyes and moves his hand over his face. The voices slowly stop and the looks he could feel slowly disappear. He opens his eyes and looks at the Latino who's crouched in front of him looking at him with a light smile.

"I got to admit, never thought you would be the one to help me through a panic attack." Andrew says earning a chuckle from Deuce. The tense feeling in the air dissipating into nothing which Andrew is thankful for.

The door to the room opens and the sound of Deuce's uncle Frank voice can be heard as he walks in. "What's with all the ye-," He stops and looks at the two with wide eyes. Deuce jumps to his feet and raises his hands already knowing what his uncle is thinking. "Get that thought out of your head uncle Frank! We were not doing anything!" Deuce says his voice full of panic. Frank raises his hands and slowly walks over to Deuce pulling him into a hug.

Deuce's looks at the ceiling confused as to what his uncle is doing when he feels his uncle rubbing his back. "It's okay Deuce. I'm perfectly alright with it. You're my nephew and I could never hate you. Your mother would put me in the ground if I even thought of yelling at you for being this way," Frank says with a hint of fear in his voice. Deuce gets out of his uncles hold and goes to say something when he points to Andrew.

"If you're going to be dating my nephew I promise you that if you break his heart I'll be breaking you." Andrew smiles and nods his head while Deuce gaps at him. "Uncle Frank!" Deuce yells but it goes ignored as he turns back to the door, giving them onw last smile before walking out. Andrew goes to say something but Deuce shuts him up with a blush on his face. He turns to Andrew who's still sitting on the floor with a smile.

Deuce slips the packet out of his pants and tosses it into Andrew's bag before pointing at him. "We don't talk about anything my uncle just said, got it? Now I have to go explain to him that I'm not that way." Deuce says with an embarrassed tone. Andrew gets up and pats Deuce on the back. "Too bad. I think your uncle thought we made a cute pair," Andrew says with a laugh walking out of the room with Deuce right behind him complaining while Andrew edges him on.

 

***

When Flynn walks out of the room Ty instantly turns to Gunther with a serious expression. "Why haven't you been telling me about what's been going on at school? You know I hate it when you don't tell me people are picking on you," Ty starts with a frown. Gunther stays silent, he doesn't want his voice to sound week in front of Ty. He wants to make him believe that he can handle himself or else Ty well never take a year off and well stay in the school with Gunther until a cop drags him out of the school.

He takes a few calming breaths as he thinks what he's going to say over in his head. He opens his mouth but Ty stops him with his hand raising as he checks his phone. Gunther hides the hurt expression with a curious one as he looks at Ty expectantly waiting for him to let him know what's going on. "So Deuce texted me and said the party well be starting a little later and that we can start showing up at eight thirty instead of seven thirty." Ty says before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Did he say why?" Gunther asks regretting it as he says a look flash on Ty's face before he hides it and nods his head. "He and Andrew won't be getting off when they thought they were so their going to be busy getting the place set up," Ty says. Gunther raises an eyebrow at this. Ty has been acting differently ever since Andrew and Deuce had seemed to become buddies. Maybe if Deuce was into Andrew he could see why because then he'd be cheating on his red headed girlfriend. Sure he can admit he's let his eyes linger on Andrew every once in a while; more so when they share a gym period and their in the locker room changing their clothes but that isn't something Ty needs to know.

"Is their something wrong?" He asks not buying it when Ty instantly shakes his head. He doesn't push but he does note it and plan on talking to him about it later. Ty can be the jealous type especially when it comes to his friends. Yea that's probably it.

"Now what were you going to say before I cut you off?" Ty asks with an apologetic smile. Gunther can't help but smile back at him and shake his head. "It's not important," Gunther says with a laugh. When Ty changes the subject Gunther notes it as well. Ty would never change the subject about him getting bullied. Ever. Something is bothering him.

**AN So I figured instead of making this worse I'd end it there. Next chapter well be the party and well.. You can expect some things. Mainly drama. Maybe characters that haven't been introduced into this story yet. Don't know. Welp. Hope ya enjoyed.**


	5. Party to remember part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part. This is when the party begins and well of course lots of drama insures. I mean these kids can't catch a break. What made ya think the party would be drama free.

Deuce and Andrew finish putting the drinks on the counter in Deuce's over expensive looking kitchen. Leave it to Deuce Martinez to have a mansion full of overly priced things. A family of four living in such a big house is a little crazy, and every bed room has a queen sized bed. How does Deuce have on girlfriend? With a house like this.

Deuce wears a white shirt with a cup pouring multiple colors out of it reaching the hem of the shirt. He wears a pure yellow sweater with a leather jacket over it and a pair of blue head phones with light colored jeans.

Andrew wears a grey sweater with a green shirt on under and a pair of jeans with a orange belt looped through them.

Andrew shakes his head as he places the red solo cups down with a case of beer next to them. Deuce looks at everything with a smile on his face. "Well Martinez the food and drinks are out, you got all the tapes placed out next to your TV in case we want to watch some horror movie and the pool out back is being warmed by the heaters so no one well freeze their asses off. Anything else? If we need condoms I can drive down the road to the convenience store and pick some up. Never know what's going to happen." Andrew finishes with a laugh.

Deuce tries to cover his blushing face as he gets out, "There's condoms in the bathrooms." 

Andrew raises an eyebrow at him as he looks him up and down. "No offence Martinez, but I'm pretty sure your condoms won't be big enough for us. No offence." Andrew teases noticing the darker shade of red over taking the Latino's face.

"I'm not small!" Deuce blurts out instantly regretting it as he notices the way Andrew's looking at him. He turns away from him and starts walking. He isn't going to stand here and let Andrew make fun of him. Andrew frowns. "Martinez come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Andrew starts walking after him.

Deuce doesn't stop walking until Andrew's hand grabs his and he's forced to stop. He turns his head and glares at Andrew which makes Andrew's frown deepen.

"I didn't mean to make you mad man. I was only teasing and now that I think about it, I was pretty mean. You invited me into your place and here I am making fun of your dick and acting like a complete jerk." Andrew says looking into Deuce's eyes. Deuce sighs after a moment of silence and nods his head making Andrew's frown turn into a small smile. "I'm sorry."

It's at this moment that Deuce realizes Andrew's holding his hand. He revels in the feeling of how Andrew's grip is and how his hand is softer than he thought it would be from the look of his arms which are built from working out. How his fingers mesh with his own, and how he actually likes it. He likes how his hand isn't soft but not too rough unlike CeCe's hands which are soft. He makes a sound and darts his eyes from Andrew's face to their entwined hands and scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

Andrew seems to take the hint as he lets go and pulls his hand back while muttering a, "Sorry." Deuce doesn't say anything as he's speechless. His mind is racing with thoughts on how Andrew's hand had felt and how he wants to hold his hand again.

"Come on. CeCe and Tinka well be here soon." And with that the two walk out of the kitchen ignoring the tension in the air and masking it with smiles.

****

CeCe and Tinka make their way up to Deuce's front door. CeCe wears a orange and black stripped jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a black shirt with golden colored scratch marks, a pair of ripped jeans and converse shoes. She wears a sea shell necklace around her neck; a gift from Deuce for their one year anniversary when he took her to the beach.

Tinka wears a black tank top and a red leather jacket over it. Her hair is curled and has a cheetah print head band which does wonders for her curls. She wears a dark pair of jeans and a red belt lopped through them with a pair of hot red heels.

The two smile at each other as their faces have light bits of makeup on and their hair is styled the way they like it. The two stop and knock on the door making sure to check themselves over before the door is opened.

The door opens and both girl's light up as Andrew stands behind the door looking both girls over; his eyes lingering on Tinka. The girls notice how the fading sun does wonders for Andrew's tanned skin as it stands out compared to the girls more pale skin from living in Chicago.

"Hey girls, looking hot as ever," Andrew says, his eyes darting between CeCe and Tinka. They both smile at the compliment as Andrew steps out of their way to let them into the house. They kick off their shoes and walk into the living room where Deuce is sitting on a recliner chair. CeCe smiles and walks over to him, leaning down and kissing him lightly. Of course Deuce doesn't let her get away with that as he leans up and catches her lips in another kiss which she gladly returns.

Andrew steps in behind Tinka and slips an arm around her waist as he watches the two. He leans down close to her ear and whispers, "I hope that can be us later tonight in one of these bedrooms," huskily making her shudder. Andrew leans back and she turns her head smiling at him with a light tint on her cheeks.

Andrew whistles making CeCe and Deuce jump apart with flustered faces. Andrew chuckles at the looks while Tinka tries to hide her blush on her pale cheeks. "I would have let you two continue if you didn't have more guest coming over, hell maybe me and Tinka could have joined in." Andrew says winking at Tinka which doesn't go unnoticed by Deuce. CeCe adjust herself before plopping down in Deuce's lap and giving him a pointed look as she feels something all too familiar pressing against her.

Tinka walks over to the couch closest to the two and pats a spot next to her as she smiles at Andrew. Andrew smiles back and makes his way towards her until the sound of knocking on the front door stops him. He groans and turns back around making his way to the door while trying to calm himself. He opens the door and looks the three behind it over taking notes on what they look like.

Emma stands there with Luke on her left and a guy who has his arm wrapped around her on her right. She wears a white shirt with a blue cheetah print coat thrown over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wears blue cameo pants and a blue heart necklace matching her blue heels. She has a big smile on her face as she melts into the guy next to her.

Luke wears a blue button up stripped shirt with a light and dark shade of blue with the sleeves also rolled up to his elbows and a dark pair of jeans. He on the other hand doesn't look as joyed as Emma does as his arms and crossed and he has a forced smile on his face.

The guy with his arm around Emma wears a jersey for the school's football team and a pair of black sweat pants. His hair is brown and messily spiked and his eyes look like those that a dope smoker would have while high with a stupid grin on his face. Andrew can already tell that this is one of those guys with the hottest girl to show off at parties. Probably a crack head.

Andrew steps out of the way nodding his head to the living room and watching as the guy and Emma walk by laughing at something he had said. Andrew turns his gaze on Luke who's kicking his foot back and forth. Andrew raises an eyebrow at him.

"You're Deuce's gay cousin aren't you?" Andrew asks not surprised by the look of shock that Luke makes as he looks at him. It's obvious he'd be nervous around him considering everyone's always talking about him going out to the gym with other jocks and lifting weights. Luke lowers his head but nods it all the less. Andrew decides to continue then.

"That girl your best friend?" He nods his head again but not as reluctant this time as he glances up at Andrew. Andrew smiles. "And that guy is her hot dickhead boyfriend." This time Luke actually speaks as he says a faint, "Yea." Andrew chuckles to himself as he pats Luke on the back and brings him inside, closing the door after. "Don't worry about it man, she'll realize how big a dick head he is eventually and you'll be there to help her through it all." And with that Luke's actually smiling.

He holds his hand out which he takes and shakes. "Names Andrew." He flashes a white toothed smile at Luke noticing how his eyes linger on his face. "Luke Prescott." He says with a laugh.

The two make their way into the room and Luke nods his head at Deuce who smiles back at him. He takes a seat on the couch Emma and her boyfriend are on instantly starting a conversation with her. The guy stands up and makes his way to Andrew holding his hand out.

"Brett Summers, quarterback for the school's football team. And I just want to say you totally need to try out for the team! I know the coach would love to have you on the team!" Brett goes on with a smile making his earlier assumptions falter slightly. Andrew gives him his best smile as he says, "I don't know man. Sports aren't really my thing. I'm more all about surfing and lifting some weights so I don't lose my hot bod you know what I'm saying," he finishes with a laugh as he and Brett do one of those bro hugs and start a conversation.

*

Tinka sits on the couch watching Andrew get lost in a conversation with Brett and she sighs. She hopes that tonight she'd get the courage to actually talk to him more and maybe get him to ask her out. She's been harboring a crush on the bad boy for a while now and actually talking to him outside of school has proved that he's the kind of guy that parents don't want their kids dating. But she feels like there's something different about him. Something that he won't admit to.

CeCe gets Tinka's attention by snapping her fingers repeatedly. Tinka looks over at the couple sitting in the recliner to look at the red head who smiles back at her. "Go on Tinka. Don't let Brett steal your man!" She says playfully laughing when Tinka looks back at Andrew. She can feel her courage soaring as CeCe coaxes her while jumping on her boyfriend's lap who is obviously trying to fight a hard on from the way he's biting his lip.

Tinka gets to her feet and adjust her jacket and fiddles with her tank top making sure to lower it to show off exactly what Andrew likes to see. She walks over and taps Andrew's shoulder with a sly smile as he turns to look at her. He raises an eyebrow and gives her a look over before giving her a questioning smirk.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to get something to drink." She says making sure she's tilting her head to the empty kitchen. Andrew's smirk widens at this as he nods his head. As he turns back to Brett Tinka turns to CeCe who's giving her a thumbs up while Deuce's hands rest on her hips limiting her from happy dancing on his lap.

Tinka takes Andrew's hand and leads him past everyone knowing that her jeans do wonders for her back side and making sure she puts on a nice show for him.

*

Deuce watches them go noticing Andrew's eyes perfectly entranced on Tinka's ass. CeCe whistles her approval and Brett joins in giving off a cheer as does Emma and they all start to laugh; everyone beside Deuce. Maybe it's because he's such good friends with her he doesn't feel right with it. Or maybe it's the fact that the two had held hands earlier.

He shakes his head trying to get the thought out of his head. It had already made the two awkward between each other until Deuce brought up Tinka then the tension seemed to disappear because Andrew opened up again and ignored the fact that they even touched. Or he hid it really well.

*

Tinka and Andrew's lips meet the second they come around the corner of the kitchen. Tinka's hands are wrapped tightly around Andrew's neck as she makes dame sure he isn't getting away and he's got her pressed up against the wall with his crotch pressing against hers. Their lips mold together as they disconnect and reconnect. He dominates her taking full control as his hand slips down and grasps her right breast in his hand and gives it a light squeeze.

She stifles a groan at the feeling of his warm hand gently caressing her breast. She breaks away and takes shallow breaths and Andrew takes the opportunity to kiss her neck. He finds a certain spot and gently bites it making Tinka moan in pain and pleasure as he starts licking the spot. He kisses the spot and makes his way back up leaving butterfly kisses before he reconnects their lips in a heated kiss.

Andrew's tongue runs along the bottom of Tinka's lip asking for permission to enter which she grants by parting her lips. His tongue darts between her lips and dances with hers as both of his hands caress her breasts. His hip rubs along hers and she breaks the kiss as another moan leaves her lips. Andrew leans back and smiles at her; a piece of saliva connecting their lips. Tinka glances at Andrew's swollen lips and can only imagine what hers look like.

He backs out of her space and she fixes herself as the two smile, coming down from their high.

"Was that what you expected it to be?" He asks as he walks over to the drinks and pours a glass of Pepsi with alcohol and mix the two together with a nearby spoon.

Tinka's quiet for sometime as she lets what just happened sink in. She just made out with the guy she's been crushing on ever since he arrived to the school. The guy that half the school's female population wanted to get into bed with. Mister popular himself, Andrew Mayo. She just made out with Andrew Mayo. And she's still feeling like she's in the clouds.

"It was better than I thought it would be," She says smiling from ear to ear. Andrew turns around and smiles at her as he brings a cup over and handing it to her. "You ever drink alcohol?" He asks as he takes a drink from his cup. She nods her head with an offended look.

"Oh please you think I'm some light weight? I had my first mouthful of alcohol when I was five and that was a bottle of jack. I'm not just a pretty face." She says noticing the look on Andrew's face. She cracks up laughing at him as he seems to finally take a breath. "Sorry but I saw an opportunity," She says while taking a mouthful of her drink and putting her hand on his chest. He shakes his head and they share a quick kiss.

"Pretty and a jokester? If you can make it through meeting my parents I think we could get married," Andrew says with a laugh. She shakes her head with a warm smile. "Please I should be saying that to you. My parents are by far worse than your parents could ever be."

Andrew steps into her personal space with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Baby girl is that a challenge?" He asks huskily as he leans forward for another kiss.

"Hey you guys al-," Dina stops talking and quickly averts her eyes as she notices the two. Tinka backs away from Andrew once she hears Dina's voice and flashes him an apologetic look before looking at Dina.

"I'm sorry you walked in on that Dina," She starts but Dina waves her hand with a smile as she looks at Tinka. She goes to say something when her eyes notice Tinka's neck in the dim lighted kitchen. "Tinka what happened to your neck?! Did something bite you?" Dina asks with worry in her voice. She steps forward and starts looking it over while Tinka's face turns red as she can't seem to get the words out.

Andrew grunts making his presence known as he says, "Yea I bit her," with a smirk. Dina's eyes widen as she realizes just what happened in the kitchen. Her own face heats up a little as she realizes how dumb she looks and she turns away in embarrassment. She quickly walks out of the room and Tinka catches a glimpse of what she's wearing. A violet leather jacket with a grey shirt on under that has an owl with glitter around the eyes and a pair of jeans with pure blue headphones around her neck.

She frowns and turns back to Andrew who's looking at the spot where Dina once stood. "So she was Deuce's girlfriend? The one that would only kiss him and wouldn't let him touch her?" He asks trying not to upset Tinka. She nods her head with a sigh. "Look can we forget about it? I don't want to make her feel like she has to leave the party over lack of knowledge." Andrew nods his head and kisses her cheek before they walk out in the living room again.

Deuce is the first to notice their presence as he says, "Took you guys long enough. I asked Dina to go check on you guys but when she came out she was red in the face." He says confused as he looks for an answer from either of the two. Tinka pales. What if Dina left the party? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did.

Andrew seems to beat her to the question as he asks, "Did she leave?" Deuce shakes his head. "Naw she just went to the bathroom with CeCe. She's fine." That puts a smile on Tinka's face.

Speak of the devil CeCe and Dina walk back into the room and the second the red heads eyes land on Tinka she gasps getting everyone's attention. "Tinka! Oh my gosh!" She gushes as she jumps in her spot. Tinka's on her in seconds as she grabs her and drags her out of the room, while Brett and Andrew fist bump.

****

The blue apartment is buzzing with life as Ty gets himself done up for Deuce's party which he's late for because he spent a good half hour arguing with his sister about how she's going to the party like it or not. In the end Rocky won and Ty gave up and said something about how he has to pick Gunther up and has no time to be wasting arguing with Rocky.

He wears a plaid button up shirt with a jean jacket over it and a watch on his right wrist with skinny jeans on. His hair is jelled and once he's done checking himself over in the mirror for the fifth time he's making his way to the door. He looks at Rocky one last time.

"Now make your decision. You want to go and make up with CeCe or sit around and act like a kid?" He asks making sure to hit home with the comment about acting like a kid. Rocky glares at him.

She wears a white shirt with a picture of lipstick pointing upwards and a purple jacket tossed over it with a pair of her own jeans.

"I told you a thousand times Ty, I'm not going to the party and it isn't because of CeCe!" she yells hating how she's let Ty get to her. He shakes his head at her. "Then why aren't you going? You were so ready for this party just yesterday and all of a sudden CeCe makes you freak out and you don't want to go and hang out with friends?"

Rocky doesn't speak after that. She sits back on the couch and looks at the turned off TV. He's right. She's doing nothing but letting CeCe get to her. She's letting her win like she always does, because CeCe Jones drags other people down with her. Well not this time.

Rocky waits until Ty huffs and walks out, slamming the door behind him and leaving her in the silence of the apartment. Her phone goes off with a text from Logan.

 _'Hey baby, I'm a little late but I'll be at your place in a few minutes.'_ Rocky doesn't respond. She lays her phone down and rests her head against one of the pillows on the couch and slowly closes her eyes.

****

"Hey Rock's. Wake up." Rocky's eyes flutter open as she looks up into Logan's brown eyes. He wears his signature beanie hat and a blue shirt with buttons undone by his neck and a pair of dark black jeans. His hand rests on Rocky's shoulder as he smiles once he notices she's awake.

"Logan?" She asks as she sits up. Logan nods his head as he puts his hands on his knees. "I told you I was coming to get you but I guess you fell asleep waiting on me, not that I'm surprised. The kabob shop had me working late tonight and having to help dad." Logan says with a slight groan. Rocky laughs lightly.

"Do you want to go to the party? Ty texted me saying how you didn't want to go because of what CeCe was saying." Rocky shakes her head as she meets Logan's eyes. "I want to go Logan. Just give me a couple minutes and I'll be ready." And with that she gets up and starts getting herself ready.

****

The pool in Deuce's backyard is full of life. Deuce stands in the pool in between CeCe's legs; she's sitting on the side; as they lip lock while Luke and Emma race each other and see who can jump farther into the pool while Brett sips on a beer. Dina sits on one of the pool chairs watching with Ty sitting in a chair next to her while shirtless Gunther, Andrew and Tinka talk on the far side of the pool with beers in hand and Andrew's arm wrapped around Tinka's waist.

"So you walked in on them about to kiss?" Ty asks while glancing over at Dina. She nods her head which makes Ty groan in disgust. "Probably using her for sex," he says bitterly. Dina doesn't reply.

The back door opens and Dina's the first to notice as she nudges Ty's side. He turns his head and his eyes widen when he sees Rocky and Logan standing there. CeCe moves her head away from Deuce's and brushes some hair out of her face and she notices Rocky standing there looking out over the backyard. 

"Rocky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa Rocky decided to show up even though she hasn't spoke a word to CeCe since her outburst. Worse CeCe wants to make things better between them. And Ty's bitter about Andrew, I wonder why. And what about Deuce and Andrew holding his hand? So many questions. Hope you enjoyed cause I got this out faster than the last chapter.


	6. Party to remember part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone that read da last chapter enjoyed. Now look forward to some serious Rocky and CeCe bickering. That's fun right? Right? No?

"Rocky?"

All conversations seem to stop as everyone turn their heads to look at the two standing at the door to the back yard. Deuce lets out a breathy sigh as he can see the look Rocky has in her eyes. Andrew waves a hand at her with a smile on his face. This makes Rocky crack a small smile, acknowledging him that she noticed. Her eyes linger on Andrew's arm wrapped around Tinka while she thinks up many possible situations that could have happened for that to happen.

CeCe gets to her feet and starts making her way towards Rocky only for Dina to jump to her feet and get in her way. The red head stops and looks at Dina confused by the sudden action when Dina speaks up.

"Hey CeCe I think your lip stick is smudged." Her eyes widen as her hand quickly covers her mouth as she breaks into a sprint for her emergency make up kit which she keeps in her purse. Dina sighs in relief; which Deuce mimics. The two catch eyes and give each other a shy smile before turning away.  _To fall in love is awfully simple, but to fall out of love is simply awful._  One of Rocky's quotes she'd say whenever she was in a quoting mood with Harrison; Deuce's identical cousin.

Rocky nudges Logan's shoulder as she nods her head towards Andrew and the twins before she slips her hand out of his and makes her way to them. As she's getting closer she can hear what Gunther is saying.

"And if I find out you hurt my beloved sister I well hurt you! But beside that I feel you two are very good for each other." Gunther turns to everyone and speaks up; holding his beer up. Anyone with a beer seem to do the same as to honor him. "To my sister and her boyfriend." He takes a drink of his beer and others do the same with whatever drink they have while throwing in a cheers. Tinka groans to herself while Andrew chuckles.

"I say your being friendly and he makes the assumption that were dating." She says slightly annoyed. Andrew takes a mouthful of his beer before giving her hip a reassuring squeeze. She giggles at the that making Andrew smile and kiss her cheek.

Rocky walks out from behind Gunther and flashes the group a smile. "I was wondering when you'd get here Blue. Gunther here was saying how you weren't coming because of what happened with CeCe." Andrew says ignoring the look that flashes on Rocky's face before she masks it.

"Yeah well I decided I wasn't going to let her stop me from having fun." Rocky says, crossing her arms and glancing in her direction.

Andrew scratches his abs with his fingers noticing how three sets of eyes are on him as he does it and he can't help the cocky smile that crosses his face as he feels a fourth set of eyes burning holes into him. Of course Ty would be jealous of him. He's more toned, he's quickly becoming popular in school which is stealing Ty's glory, and well from the way Gunther's looking at him.

Andrew starts laughing as he looks to Tinka. She has an instant blush covering her face as she meets his eyes and realizes she was caught. Then his eyes find Rocky. She doesn't hide it as much but she does look away when he tries to catch her eye. And finally his eyes find Gunther. Of course Gunther could come close to rivaling him. He's taller and just as built as Andrew from all and with his blue eyes that a blind man can see he's definitely not hard on the eyes. He catches Gunther's eyes and winks at him with a crooked smile. He's surprised when he sees Gunther lick his lips and smile back at him. _*These twins have good taste*._

He can hear the growl plus something smashing as he turns his head slightly and looks at the angry Ty who had thrown his beer at the ground by his feet. Logan is standing next to him while trying to find out what's wrong with him but he's being ignored. Rocky glares at her brother not liking the fact that he's embarrassing her in front of everyone like he always does.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem man!" Logan yells as he shoves Ty. He had managed to get plenty of beer on Logan's jeans. Ty turns his glare on Logan and shoves him back, anger running through his veins as Logan becomes the center of his anger.

Gunther sighs and puts his beer down already walking towards them with Andrew fallowing behind him. Deuce pulls Dina away from the two knowing a fight could be about to start and not wanting her to get hurt.

Rocky manages to beat Gunther and Andrew to Ty and Logan as she gets between the two and pushes Ty back into one of the chairs. Her glare is murderous as she descends on him.

"What the hell is your problem Ty? Can't you go one day without embarrassing yourself?! Or me?! Christ I just wanted to spend one night with friends ignoring all the shit that's happened because of you and CeCe and yet you decide to start something!" She finally stops taking deep breaths as she tries to calm herself. Andrew rests a hand on Rocky's shoulder as comfort and Ty's glare is back on Andrew.

"You!" He yells, pushing himself up and standing in front of Andrew. "You're the reason for all of this!"

Andrew cocks an eyebrow at him while crossing his arms over his chest and stepping forward. "Oh please explain to me how this is my fault." He says with genuine confusion.

Ty growls. He's good at covering everything up and making people side with him, that's for sure. Hell if he wasn't the one yelling at him he might have been convinced as well.

"I mean how your using Tinka! And how you've been trying to break Deuce and CeCe up by pulling Deuce away from her so they'd break up and you could fuck her! And now I can see your trying to get into my sister's pants!" Ty yells making Rocky step forward only for Logan to grab her. Gunther steps forward and past Andrew. He tries talking to him and calming him down but he won't here any of it.

"I don't know what kind of crack you've been smoking but I haven't been pulling Deuce away from CeCe! He's been helping me with something! And I like Tinka! Hell I was going to ask her out later tonight! And I would never try and get into another bro's sister's pants! Bro code man!" Andrew says more calm and collected than Ty but with a bit of anger in his voice.

Tinka's face heats up as she turns away and CeCe teases her a bit before looking back to the fight at hand. Luke and Emma sit on the side of the pool with Brett still in the pool as they watch. Deuce's face is emotionless as he watches and his hold on Dina tightens slightly. Dina turns to him with a concerned look but he doesn't say anything or even take his eyes off his best friend or new friend.

Ty chuckles more to himself. "Really? Is that what you said to the girl you raped?" He asks with a smile as he steps up mockingly. With a quick smack to the face, Ty's falling back on the ground with his hand to his face. Andrew's fist shakes as everyone looks between him and Ty.

His eyes water over as he stops shaking, taking shallow breaths and only looking into Ty's eyes. The once full of life teens now all stand around letting the news sink in. Deuce moves away from Dina and makes his way towards Andrew. He puts his hand on Andrew's fist and starts pushing him back and away from everyone.

"You have no _fucking_ idea what I've been through." Andrew manages to get out as the first tear drops. Deuce frowns at the sight but doesn't stop dragging Andrew back into the house. Tinka's on Ty in seconds after as her hand connects with the side of his face that was just punched.

"You are such an _asshole_!" And with that Tinka and CeCe turn and run into the house. Everyone else is silent as they slowly start moving again. Rocky shakes her head and takes Logan's hand leading them away from Ty towards Dina who had gone to the other side of the pool with her chair.

Gunther doesn't even try to comfort Ty as he lets out a sigh. He fights between going to the house to get his clothes and change or take Ty home and get his clothes tomorrow or get Tinka to bring it home with her. Luke and Emma make small chat while Brett hops out of the water and sits next to Emma.

Ty gets to his feet wincing as he moves his hand away from his tender face. He's really fucked up this time. Hell he had heard from some kids that clearly weren't from around here saying something about how Andrew had raped some girl and had been tormented and ridiculed for months until finally moving to Chicago leaving behind the sunny beach of Miami and the waves that he'd no doubt surf every sunny day. He just had to take it too far. He should have known that it'd have such an affect and now he's a jerk that just told everyone at the party about his past.

Gunther gives him a look but doesn't say a word as he nods his head towards the gate leading out front to where Ty's car is parked.

* * *

Andrew sits in Deuce's room his head in his hands while Tinka rubs his back. Deuce stands to the side of his bed and CeCe comes walking in with a box of tissues. She hands the tissue box to Tinka and then turns to Deuce saying, "Ty and Gunther just left."

Deuce nods his head and sighs. He hadn't meant for this to happen. But lately Ty has been acting really out of character and it confuses him. Ever since Andrew showed up. God first the hand holding and now Ty getting upset over something and not telling anyone what. Why does this keep happening to him?

Andrew takes a tissue and blows his nose before tossing it on the floor and putting his face back in his hands. He didn't cry. He'd let a few tears fall but other than that he got control of himself. Deuce had been muttering words to himself as he walked into the house with Andrew and the second he got to his room he pulled Andrew into a hug. He knew that he needed it no matter what was happening between them.

Once Tinka came into the room she was next to Andrew and CeCe was by Deuce explaining everything that had happened.

Andrew's breathing returns to normal as he looks up and gives the three a smile. His eyes glisten in the light of the room from the unshed tears but he's glad that not one of them has brought it up.

"Are you okay?" Tinka asks moving away a bit, giving him space. Andrew nods his head and looks up at Deuce. Their eyes meet again and Deuce can't help it when he moves forward. Andrew gets up and pulls Deuce into another hug. A few tears run down Andrew's cheeks but CeCe is there with a tissue dabbing them. She gives him a small smile before backing up some.

Deuce pats him on the back before stepping back with a serious look. "Thank you.. R-really." Andrew gets out. Tinka gets to her feet and wraps her arms around him from the back as she rests her head on his shoulder. "I have to apologize for Ty's behaviour. He's never like that." Deuce starts but Andrew cuts him off.

"Just forget him alright? I'd rather not talk about him right now." Andrew turns his head to CeCe. "You mind going to get me another beer? I could really use one right now." CeCe nods her head and gives Andrew a quick hug before walking out. Tinka fallows behind her saying that she needed to talk to Rocky.

Andrew shakes his head. "You really know how to pick a woman Martinez." He says smugly, like nothing just happened minutes ago. Deuce laughs trying to ease the ever so thick tension in the room. "What happened out there? Jesus one minute we're partying and next thing I know I'm punching Ty in the face. Fuck I haven't let anyone get to me that bad since my old school. Broke a guy's nose cause he was harassing me."

Deuce frowns and walks over to his bed, patting a spot next to him. Andrew shakes his head but sits down with a sigh. The two sit in silence just listening to the music playing outside as the others got back to the party mood.

"Dude you should be out there. Partying. That's your guest and your the host." Deuce puts his hands on his legs while looking towards the window. "I'm the host. And the host is supposed to make sure that everyone is having fun and when a guest doesn't have any fun it's my job to make them happy." He says turning to look at Andrew fully with a smile. Andrew looks at the Latino with an unreadable look.

"Deuce Martinez. Why does that sound like a nickname?" Andrew asks randomly. The two start laughing before entering another round of silence. The tense air eating away at the two. Questions both want to ask the other but don't dare to do it.

"Martin Martinez." Andrew raises an eyebrow and turns to Deuce. "Martin? You have a sick ass name like Martin and you go around calling yourself Deuce?" Andrew starts laughing at the blushing Latino before slinging an arm around Deuce's shoulder. He looks into Deuce's brown eyes, letting his own eyes wander as they take in everything about him.

His olive skin tone that comes from his mother. His brown hair which is easily mistaken for black. His bushy ass eyebrows. Andrew's smile spreads across his face. His eyes venture down farther noting how slim the Latino is. His small nips and how he's slim stomach looks as he takes a breath. His shorts cling to his waist unlike Andrew's who's hang loosely.

Deuce can feel a kind of tug towards the older boy as their eyes explore the other. And then it's like he had no control over his body as he slowly starts inching closer to him. Andrew seems to do the same as their eyes hold a strong connection. Their eye lids fall closed as their lips meet. It's like an instant zap runs through them, tingling down their spines.

Deuce notices right away just how Andrew's lips feel against his own. How they aren't soft but aren't as hard as they look. He's dominant as well as he forces himself on Deuce. Deuce can't help the whimper that escapes him as he submits to Andrew. Their lips part and as Andrew pulls away Deuce's lips are back on him. Andrew's surprise is imminent in the kiss but he quickly adjusts himself as his arm pulls Deuce flush against him.

Deuce's hand moves to his abs, subconsciously running his hand over the ridges while Andrew grabs a handful of Deuce's hair nipping his bottom lip. The sound of feet on stairs can be heard and both Deuce and Andrew are apart in seconds. Deuce flicks off the light so no one would be able to see how flustered he looks. The tension that once filled the room having dissipated immensely.

CeCe walks into the room with two beers in hand and gives Andrew a smile as she hands him one of the beer. He takes it and nods his head at her before taking the cap off and chugging it back. She offers the other beer to Deuce who shakes his head and tells her he isn't thirsty leaving CeCe to drink it.

Deuce tries to catch Andrew's face in the dark room but can't as he keeps his eyes on the floor. One thing's for certain and that's Deuce's internal freak out is off the charts.

* * *

"So Luke, find any of the guys hot?" Emma asks teasingly as she takes a seat next to Luke on one of the pool chairs. Luke gives her a serious look which doesn't last as a goofy smile spreads over his face with a light tint of red on his cheeks. Emma claps her hands and squeals slightly as she pulls Luke into a hug and demanding who he finds attractive.

"Well I know you aren't going to let it go until I tell you so.. I guess Andrew's pretty good looking. Maybe it's his smile," he says looking away from Emma knowing his face is turning red. Luke Prescott blushing over finding a good looking guy attractive. Not something he'd thought would happen. "I mean he stopped me on my way in and we talked for a minute."

Emma's jaw drops as she looks at him like he just told her something serious. "You talked to surfer body Mayo?! Holy cow Luke I'm so proud of you!" She squeals more loudly this time as she crushes him with her small but surprisingly strong arms. Must be from all her shopping.

Brett makes his way over to them with a curious smile on his face. "What did I miss?" He asks standing in front of the two with a beer in hand. Emma looks from the beer to his face a little surprised. "How'd you get that? If Deuce finds out you had more than one beer he'll kill you," Emma says lowly as she gets to her feet and looks around them. Brett chuckles and pulls her into him before kissing her forehead.

Luke rolls his eyes at the display as the two seem to forget he's there and get lost in each other. He gets up and walks away heading towards the house and nearly walking into the tall blonde. He has to step back and stretch his neck to look up at the giant known as Gunther Hessenheffer. 

Standing at 6'1 he must make kids terrified from being so tall. He wears a green shirt and the same shorts he wore before leaving with Ty but his face seems emotionless. "S- sorry," Luke apologizes as he steps out of the way. Gunther nods his head showing that he heard him and walks out into the back yard.

Luke shakes his head and walks into the kitchen grabbing the bottle of pepsi and pour some into a solo cup before grabbing some ice from the fridge; considering he and Deuce are family it isn't weird.

CeCe walks into the kitchen with a near empty bottle of beer in her hand with Deuce and Andrew fallowing behind her. CeCe flashes him a smile while her hand laces with Deuce's and she pulls him along with her into the backyard. Andrew stops and takes a bottle of beer and pours some into a solo cup before mixing it with some other drink. He leans on the kitchen table and chugs the drink back before crushing the cup and tossing it onto the floor.

Luke looks from the crushed bottle to Andrew before saying, "You know their is a garbage bag." Andrew raises a brow at him but doesn't say anything. His once full of life eyes looking bored and tired almost.

"You know you could put it in the garbage instead of being a slob," Luke says not registering what he's saying. That seems to tick Andrew off as he stands up. Luke swallows but doesn't back down. He's done that too much. But surprisingly Andrew doesn't advance on him. He picks up the solo cup and walks toward the trash can and tosses it in before turning back to Luke. "Happy?" He asks, his voice sounding drained.

Luke frowns and walks towards him before stopping and plopping himself down on the counter. "What's wrong man? We barely know each other but I promise I can keep whatever it is between us. Unless it's something serious like your hurting yourself," he says while giving Andrew a look over.

Andrew chuckles as he raises a hand to his head. Silence fills the room as Luke waits patiently.

* * *

"Hey Rocky."

Rocky's steel eyes lay on CeCe as she stands in front of her acting like everything is normal.

Dina runs a hand through her hair trying to ignore the certain fight about to happen. She'd try to get CeCe away from Rocky but it's already too late.

"What exactly do you want? To criticize my boyfriend some more? Or maybe you want to say something about my make up not being perfect. Or maybe you want me to see a therapist and get her to hypnotise me so you can make me do whatever you want me to do!" Rocky snaps making CeCe visibly flinch.

"No.. I wanted to apologize for making you upset." CeCe says seriously. She goes to say more but Rocky cuts her off with a laugh. Not a laugh that you'd make at a joke. No this laugh is a laugh full of malice and boiled anger.

"Of course you are. You always are. Whenever something doesn't go your way you drag me into it. Then I get in trouble and you apologize and I forgive you. Well guess what? Not this time. I'm sick of being that girl who accepts every apology because you mean it," Rocky ends with a glare that could melt metal.

CeCe's calm feeling leaves her as she listens to what Rocky's saying. She spent her day crying her eyes out over making Rocky upset and when she apologizes this is the treatment she receives. Her face hardens as the happy and apologetic feeling leaves her.

Dina sighs as she takes notice. "Oh no."

"Seriously? I wasted my entire day whining about how I upset you and how I wanted to make it up to you when I could have been getting myself done up for my boyfriend who decided to throw a party for our friends! I can't believe you!" CeCe yells making Rocky scoff.

"Oh you wasted your day whining about me when you could have been getting yourself all prettied up. You're so selfish and you don't even realize it!" Rocky yells back stepping forward. Deuce frowns from where he's standing next to the twins.

"Can't I have one party where the Blue's don't start something?" He asks more to himself.

"I don't get you Rocky. You always blow up at me when you could easily go off and get some new best friend but what do you do? You always sit around and take everything like the little _bitch_ you are!" CeCe says with a smug smirk spreading across her face as she sees the shock on Rocky's face.

CeCe never swears at her friends. Not once. But that means she doesn't consider Rocky a friend anymore.

Rocky should be glad that she isn't considered a friend but she doesn't. She just feels empty.

She hides the hurt by replacing it with anger. "I would try and get away from you but you'd fallow me like you always do! You'd complain about how I'm not talking to you and make me feel guilty like you always do!"

Logan decides to intervene now as he takes a hold of Rocky's hand who in return shakes him off. "Don't ever act like your innocent CeCe! Your not a princess that has everyone doing everything you ask them to. You know what you are? A _slut_! A _skank_! You only wanted Andrew to come to this party so you could get him in a bed with you! You don't care about Deuce, you only did because he was complaining about his non existent sex life!"

CeCe goes to run at Rocky but Gunther who walked around the pool grabs her holding her in place while her arms reach for Rocky. "You absolute _bitch_! You think I would be that cold hearted?" Deuce walks in between the two and yells, "Just shut up!"

All eyes are on him as he looks back between CeCe and Rocky. "CeCe you know I love you more than anything," His face turns to Rocky. "And Rocky you were my first crush. I love the both of you but if this is how your going to get on I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave." CeCe's eyes widen at this and Rocky is speechless.

Both girls apologize to Deuce but don't say a word to the other. Andrew decides to walk out of the house with an empty bottle of liqueur with a stupid grin on his face. "How'd you guys like da idea of spin da bottle?" He asks using words that he wouldn't use if not under the influence of the drink.

That seems to get some nods of heads and yea's of agreement. As the group start making their way to the house CeCe stops and turns to Rocky. Her face is calm but her eyes still hold the anger as she says, "Don't ever talk to me again." And with that she turns and marches the rest of the way into the house ignoring the concerned look Deuce gives her as she walks by.

* * *

Ty plops down on his couch with a bottle of liquor in hand. He tilts the bottle and takes mouthfuls before swallowing it down. With out his parents home he doesn't have to worry about them yelling at him for drinking the way he is. His father is away in some remote place helping sick people and his mother is held back at work like usual leaving him home and alone to grieve.

He takes another mouthful as he remembers Andrew. The way his fists shook and his eyes gleaming with unshed tears at the words he'd said. Fuck why had he said it? Oh wait he knows why he said it. Because he's jealous. Jealous that Andrew can walk into his life and start messing everything up. The girl that he had tried to get with instantly falling head over heels for him, his best friend ditching him to hang with Andrew, hell even his boyfriend seems to like the bad boy more than him.

He finishes the bottle and tosses it at the wall, watching as it smashes and falls to the ground in pieces. Heh. Reminds him of his friends and how their all slowly but surely leaving him for Andrew.

The door to his apartment opens and a red headed girl wearing a blue shirt with cloud covered pants comes running into the apartment. She stops and looks from Ty to the broken liquor bottle on the floor.

"Jessie? The heck you doing her," Ty slurs while looking at her confused. Jessie frowns at the tone of his voice as she turns and walks back to the door closing it and then walking back into the room.

"What am I doing here? Checking up on you. I heard the bottle smash and thought you got hurt." Jessie replies before making her way towards the kitchen where she knows the broom is.

Ty tries to get up but his legs fail him as he falls back to the couch in a laughing fit. Leave it to alcohol to make you laugh at something stupid. Jessie walks back into the room and starts sweeping up the broken glass while glancing at Ty every few minutes.

"I thought you had a party tonight?" She asks after a while as she starts sweeping the glass onto the dust pan. Ty chuckles at something that catches his eyes as he replies, "I had a fight."

That makes Jessie's head snap around and look at him wide eyed. "You had a fight! What did you do?" She asks frantically as she worries that Luke might have gotten hurt. Ty smiles and nods his head. "I told that Mayo kid that the chick he raped wasn't happy."

Jessie turns her head back to sweeping up the rest of the glass before she speaks again. "Your talking about Andrew Mayo. Yea I've heard about that. I've talked to him about it a couple times but he never opens up to me. Always shuts himself away. Sad to see someone so strong break down over some girl that lies to get attention." Jessie says more to herself knowing Ty won't even remember this conversation when the morning comes.

Ty doesn't speak anymore after that. Jessie walks back into the room and looks around.

"I think you should go to bed." She says in her motherly tone that she'd use on Luke when he was younger. Ty looks up at her and the dams break as tears run down his face. Jessie is instantly by his side confused as to why he's crying.

"I shouldn't have said that to him! I should have kept my fucking mouth shut!" he starts. Jessie wraps her arms around Ty pulling into a hug while shushing him and letting her hands run down his back in a comforting manner.

* * *

The bottle sits on the table with the teens crowded around it. Andrew sitting by Tinka who has Rocky on her other side, then Emma, Luke, Brett, CeCe, Deuce, Gunther, Dina, Logan and back to Rocky.

"Alright who's goin first?" Andrew asks as he looks over everyone. No one even gets to volunteer as Brett's hand takes a hold of the bottle before giving it a good spin. The bottle spins by everyone as they all wait. Once the bottle starts slowing down a few of them start saying who they think it'll land on until it stops and points to Emma.

"What are the _fuckin_ odds," Andrew says with a laugh as Luke bends back letting the lovebirds have the space to need as they lean over and meet the other in a quick kiss. Brett pouts as Emma sits back in her place with a smile on her face and Luke can't help but chuckle.

Rocky is the next one at the bottle as she gives it a spin and watches it go round and round. Logan sits anxiously hoping that he'll get lucky like Brett did but odds seem against him as the bottle starts slowing down. It rounds his side of the table but isn't going slow enough to stop on him. It spins past Dina barely and stops on Gunther.

Everyone is silent for a second until Tinka speaks up and says, "Maybe you should spin again." Gunther grabs Rocky's hand as she's reaching for it and Rocky has to set her emotions aside as the two lean in to each other waiting for their lips to meet.

To say it isn't awkward for Rocky would be a lie because she feels real dirty. Kissing the lips that have kissed her brothers many times makes her feel like a dirt under a shoe. Thankfully the kiss ends quickly and Gunther shares the same look she has.

"Sorry." Is all he says before turning his attention away from Rocky. Rocky rubs her hand over her lips before pointing at Tinka giving her a heads up that it's her turn.

Tinka grabs the bottle and gives it a spin watching it go round and round. She silently hopes it'll land on Andrew so they could maybe resume where they left off in the kitchen. As the bottle slows down it lands in between Dina and Logan. Everyone looks at the bottle for a few moments before Andrew says, "Give 'er another spin."

She does as told only not as hard as last time and the bottle lands on Dina. Tinka looks reluctant as all eyes on them and she doesn't feel the most comfortable with kissing another girl.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Dina speaks up noticing the look on Tinka's face and also knowing all about her and Andrew's encounter in the kitchen. CeCe opens her mouth to protest but Deuce stops her. Tinka sits back and everyone seems to take the hint as Dina nods her head at Deuce.

Deuce spins the bottle watching it spin with a feeling in his gut bothering him. On one hand he wants the bottle to land on CeCe because well why wouldn't he? She has been his girlfriend for almost a year now and he wouldn't want it any other way. But then theirs what happened with Andrew. What the hell was that? Not once as he ever looked at a guy and thought about how attractive they are let alone the feeling of wanting to kiss them. And then Andrew comes along and all of a sudden he's thinking these things over like he's been doing it his whole life.

He's brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of whistling and cheers. He eyes everyone confused until he looks at who the bottles pointing to. Andrew has a raised eyebrow at him with a knowing smile on his face and he can't help but get entranced in it.

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to," He says already knowing the answer. Deuce opens his mouth to speak but CeCe beats him to it and says, "Oh he wants to!" Deuce snaps his head to her with wide eyes while she smiles innocently at him.

"Oh you better do it Deuce or else CeCe well get upset that someone isn't doing what she told them." Rocky says with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. Logan groans to himself as he looks to his girlfriend hoping she'll stop before another fight breaks out.

Deuce tries to speak but this time Andrew beats him as he says, "I'll do it for the girls. You sure you're up for it Martinez." Deuce bites his lip as he looks to CeCe who has that same smile on her face obviously having ignored Rocky's comment.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it." Tinka says speaking up since her turn of spin the bottle. Andrew wraps an arm around her shoulders and gives Deuce a grin. Deuce turns to look at Luke who's seemingly interested as is Emma who pulls her phone out. He turns to look at Gunther to see him and Logan giving him kissy faces while Dina sits awkwardly between them; giving Deuce a thumbs up.

With a reluctant sigh Deuce moves himself to his knees. "Alright." Andrew does the same moving his arm back from Around Tinka's shoulder and leaning on the table. The two share a look speaking a silent conversation with their eyes.

Over the sound of the girls giggling and the guys mocking Deuce hears Andrew whisper, "Just act like we're alone again." That seems to be enough reassurance for Deuce as he closes his eyes and closes the gap between them.

The kiss is more tender than their first and Deuce is putting his emotions into, feeding Andrew his mixed emotions. Andrew's hand darts out and wraps around Deuce's head keeping him in place as he deepens it letting his fingers run through his short hair.

The sounds of the girls encouraging the two and the guys laughing all drown out. The looks as they watch, the sound of music playing in the background. All of it gets lost over the sound of Deuce's heartbeat which is beating out of control. Andrew's tongue swipes along the bottom of Deuce's lip and he parts his mouth letting his tongue be assaulted by Andrew's. The two tongues fight for dominance until Deuce is over powered which happens a lot more than you think and Andrew tastes his mouth; tasting the beer he was drinking and the Dorito chips that he had been snacking on. The hand in his hair gripping it between his fingers as they break away both panting for breath.

Emma puts her phone down smiling like the school girl she is and both Logan and Gunther start clapping their hands while cheering, "Encore! Encore!" CeCe has a hand over her mouth trying to will herself to not cheer like the guys and Tinka's doing her best to hide the blush forming on her face.

"Not bad... Not bad at all Martinez." Andrew sits back in his spot; his cheeks flushed and lips swollen but that smile is still on his face. Deuce sits back down with his hair in a mess and his eyes avoiding everyone as they congratulate him.

* * *

Ty lays in his bed with a hand over his head. His eyes closed after having crashed from over exhausting himself. Jessie closes the door to his room before making her way out through the apartment and towards the door. A few words that Ty had said in his haze still stick in her mind even when she's behind her apartment door.

She walks into the kitchen and looks at the time. _'11:39'_. She takes a small glass of water and drinks it before walking to her bedroom. She puts the glass down and starts changing into her night wear, planning on staying up and waiting for Luke to get home so she can have something to distract her mind and hopefully let her sleep through the night.

 _"You know if I wasn't a fag... I'd be with you."_ Jessie cringes as she hears his voice as the words play out in her head. _"But of course. Someone upstairs hates me and decided to turn me into this fucking freak of nature!"_ She closes her eyes and takes a sip of her water. _"You know I've thought about suicide because of what I am? So many times."_ Her hands shake with the glass in hand spilling small drops of water. _"But you know... What keeps me going?... Martin... He's there for me... Always there for anyone... When they need him."_ She rubs a hand over her face and takes a shaky breath. _"But no one... No one is ever there for him... Like you... You help people. But no one helps you when your screaming out for help... For someone to love.."_ The glass slips from her hand and smashes on the floor letting the remaining water take the bits of glass and spread across the floor. _"Because you both lie to yourselves."_

"SHUT UP!" She yells at nothing. Ty's voice stops and her mind goes blank as she takes small breaths and lets tears run down her face. His words held so much truth that it physically hurt her.

She sits on the edge of her bed for what seems like ages before she finally collects herself. She rubs her watery eyes and carefully steps over the broken glass before she starts cleaning not wanting Luke to worry once he gets home. That's the last thing she ever wants to do is worry Luke. Her baby brother. The kid she promised her mother she would take care of until the day she dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That was something right?.. Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Uh... Until next time then.


	7. A party to remember part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took forever to get to this point but the party is finally over and after this chapter it'll be back to the school drama. Also figured I'd use this chapter to tie up some loose ends like why Jessie and Luke are living in an apartment in Chicago. And maybe what's been going on with Dina.

The sun shines through the window onto the occupied bed and two sleeping figures. The sound of cars moving down and up the street to get to work or wherever their going can be heard clearly but the two don't seem to mind. It's the sound of a girl squealing that wakes them. CeCe groans and turns over; her bare breast rubbing against Deuce's bare chest and his hand instantly shots out and wraps around her hip.

"Morning beautiful," Deuce says watching as CeCe slowly opens her eyes to see his smiling face. She can't help the smile that spreads across her face as she cuddles into him.

A knock on the door causes the two to jump up. Big mistake.

Andrew walks into the room only for his eyes to widen in surprise and his hand to quickly move and smack him in the face as he covers his eyes. "Yo CeCe how about a little warning next time," He says casually as CeCe pulls the sheets up to hide her exposed chest; her face turning scarlet. Deuce chuckles to himself as Tinka walks into the room behind Andrew with a bug smile on her face unknown to her what she walked into.

"CeCe I have the best news to te-" She instantly stops as she remembers what kept her up most of the night as she turns and walks back out of the room, her own face turning a shade of pink. Andrew backs out of the room with a smile on his face before his free hand idly reaches around for the door handle. Deuce gets out of the bed and walks over moving fast to push Andrew out and slam the door behind him.

CeCe and Deuce lock eyes and their smiles come back as Deuce; in all his naked glory; walks back over to CeCe and places a gentle kiss on her lips. CeCe moves her hand behind Deuce's head as she lets her fingers run through his short hair. The light coming through the window shines on her hair giving off a vibrant color almost making her shine. Deuce feels himself harden at how beautiful she looks and how her fingers run gently through his hair, massaging his scalp.

When Deuce breaks away for air he has to fight the urge to keep going as Andrew and Tinka being in the house after barging into the room is still present in his mind.

"CeCe you know it kills me to say this but we got to stop," He smiles against her kissing her shoulder. CeCe sighs but nods her head as she lightly pushes him away and gets to her feet grabbing her bra on the way. Deuce reaches down grabbing the pair of briefs he wore last night slipping them up his legs before grabbing a plain yellow shirt.

Out in the hall Andrew stands around wearing a pair of loose jeans with cotton candy on his boxers and an unbuttoned shirt. Tinka walks out of her room with a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a rose on her chest area. Andrew smiles at her while pushing himself off the wall.

"You know that has to be the most tamest thing I have ever seen you wear. No sparkles or glitter, no over the top fur and no giant T... Looks good." Tinka shyly smiles at the obvious flirt but doesn't say anything as the door to Deuce's room opens and out walks CeCe wearing a pair of Deuce's pajama pants and one of his shirts. Tinka raises an eyebrow but before she can say anything CeCe's grabbed her hand and is dragging her down the hall. Andrew whistles as they walk and he swears he catches a glimpse of CeCe's face blushing.

Deuce walks out wearing a pair of shorts and his hair un-jelled making Andrew laugh at him. "I was half expecting you to come out wearing CeCe's clothes," is his answer to Deuce's unasked question. He slips him off with a coy smile on his face as he makes his towards the stairs with Andrew trailing behind him.

***

"So I take it a good party then." Jessie says while leaning on the counter with a bowl of cereal in hand. Luke nods his head with a smile on his face. He hasn't felt this happy in so long. Well actually it was probably a month ago when CeCe and Rocky had got him on 'Shake It Up Chicago!' and he got the spotlight dance of the week. It's great having friends on the inside.

Jessie takes a spoonful of cereal before she thinks of something to ask.

"Oh I saw dad called." Jessie's train of thought stops when those words leave Luke's mouth. His smile still on his face and a gleam in his eyes as he wonders how his old man's been doing. Jessie puts on a fake smile at this and she nods her head. "What did he say? Is he coming to visit? Sweet! I can't wait to talk to dad again!" Luke visibly jumps up and down in his seat with a face splitting smile.

Jessie puts her hand on the table which Luke looks at oddly. The only time his sister ever does something like this is when she's about to break the news about something. "Luke... I know how much you love dad and I love him too but... I don't want you to get upset over this." Jessie stops and raises a hand to her face, covering her mouth as she does so as her eyes water over as words of what her father said to her are still clear in her mind. Luke's eyes widen as the worst case scenario plays in his mind.

"Don't tell me dad's dead," Luke's voice is calm but the fear is louder than Jessie would ever want. She'd rather that be the news then what she was about to say.

"No he's not dead... Luke their is a perfectly good reason why we moved out here. And this is going to hurt you more than anything." She starts as she fights back the tears and lets herself get angry.

Luke furrows his brows as he watches his sister trying to find something in the way she's acting to give him a clue.

She rubs her eyes before she decides to continue. "You remember that day I told you I was leaving for Chicago?" Luke nods his head still not understanding. Jessie smiles as she can remember the way Luke had played with his fingers and acted nervous. "Yeah I do. It was the day I came out to you," he says still not understanding. "Well dad called here today and after a year and a couple months of being away from him I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him about you-" Luke cuts her off as he slams his free hand down on the table making her flinch.

"You told dad! Why would you do that?! I was going to tell him myself!" Luke yells having been angered by the fact that his sister would do the one thing he had planned on doing. Jessie rubs her forehead. She shouldn't be telling him this but she just can't let him go around all happy and praising their father without knowing the truth.

"Luke would you please wait for me to finish?" Luke glares at her but he doesn't say anything. With a sigh she continues. "Well dad didn't take it well. At all actually. He said to bring you back home immediately so he could straighten you out. He isn't going to have a faggot for a son. If he wanted a faggot he'd have recruited one." Jessie stops letting everything sink in. Luke's eyes are wide and looking at Jessie but his mind is else were.

His father doesn't accept him? But... Why wouldn't he? He's never seemed to care in the past when Luke had some friends bunk with him. So why would this bother him now? Unless his mother's passing. Luke's eyes blur over as tears fill them up. The man he looks up to sees him as nothing more than a disgrace.

Jessie gets up from the table and makes her way towards Luke but he jumps up backing away from her before turning and running out of the apartment. Jessie frowns as she looks at the open door.

 _"You have no right to say that about him!"_ Her voice rings in her head as her conversation with her father plays out.

_"I can say whatever I want! He's my son and I well not let him become some filth! A disgusting faggot! You know what people well say about our family if word of this gets out?!" Her fathers voice yells with anger clear as day. Jessie glares at the family picture. The last family picture they took before their mother passed away._

_"You wouldn't be saying a thing if mom was still around! I know mom and she would have accepted Luke with open arms so why can't you!" She replies knowing she's striking a nerve._

_"Don't you talk about your mother like that! She would have never ac-". "She would be disgusted with the way your treating your own son! Your flesh and blood and you're turning him away over who he likes!" She goes to say more but the line goes dead. Her glare softens as she continues to stare at the photo. Her eyes take in everything._

_The background is a small pond with water lily's and a few ducks. Her mother's red hair resting on her shoulders while she wears a blue dress and a pair of pearl ear rings. Luke stood in front of their father with a smile on his face as their father's hand rests on his shoulder. Their father wore his military wear with his cape on Luke's head while Luke wore a cameo shirt and jeans. Jessie's crouched down wearing a pink dress and a bright smile on her face._

_She rubs her eyes as the good times seem like a life time ago._

She didn't want any of this to happen. She just planned on getting away and going to school then coming back home. She never planned taking Luke with her and this happening. She actually wished that she had better luck so stuff like this wouldn't happen.

***

"So you must be Andrew. It's nice to finally meet you, my names George Martinez," Deuce's father shakes Andrew's hand with a smile on his dark skin colored face.

His father seems like one of this fun dad's that would let you get away with murder if it ever came to it. He wears a red and black shirt; the red going down the straight middle while he wears a white shirt on under and pure black jeans. His mother walks in from the kitchen with his sister fallowing behind her. His mother has more of the olive tone skin color like Deuce and his sister. Her black hair curled reaching her middle back and covering the wolf picture on the back of her shirt while she wears a pair of dark jeans. His sister can't be much older than them all due to how young she looks. Her darkish brown hair also reaching her middle back while she wears a beige crop top and black trousers with little make up on. 

She gives Andrew a look over before turning to her younger brother who's sitting on the couch with CeCe and Tinka; the T.V playing something in the background. "Yo Martin you sure this is the guy you've been hanging out with? I mean he's so handsome and your so meh," She says with a smile on her face. Deuce glares daggers at her when their mother interferes. "Alexis please, Martin has friends over. Hi I'm Nina Martinez, Martin's.. Oh I mean Deuce's mother. We've heard such nice things about you." Nina says kindly with a warm smile.

Andrew is at a loss of words until he turns to Deuce with a cheeky grin. "You didn't say your name's Martin." Deuce licks his lips subconsciously as he thinks of a retort. "Oh fun fact, we don't usually say Martin like Americans no we call him Mar-ten. Just a heads up," Alexis slaps Andrew's shoulder with a cheeky smile of her own before she makes her way up the stair case with Deuce whining about how he doesn't want his friends to know his real name.

Andrew can't help but burst into laughter at the news which George seems to find funny as well as he joins in. Deuce looks at his father with his mouth hanging open, "Dad," He whines which makes his father wave him off. CeCe and Tinka giggle to themselves which causes the poor Latino to turn to them with a beat puppy dog face.

***

Dina brushes her hair out of her face as she slips on a green leather jacket over her blue shirt with a child like giraffe on it. Her hair sprays out over her shoulders covering her headphones with a pair of ripped jeans. She makes her way out of her room but not before looking at a picture of her and Deuce with a box sitting next to it.

She makes her way down the stairs to the first floor and into the kitchen where her younger brothers are arguing over who gets the last piece of bacon.

"Boys what did mom tell us before she left?" The first born and oldest of the four Garcia's asks as he walks into the room. Her other two brothers stop and look at him confused which he seems to use to his advantage as he swipes the last piece of bacon and shoves it into his mouth with a grin.

"Hey!" both brothers yell angered by what had happened.

"Sorry boys but you should know better." Dina pipes in annoyed as always by her brothers. Her youngest brother Milo glares daggers at the oldest brother James as he walks out of the room.

"Come on little bro, lets go see if we can't find something to do," The second oldest brother, Trevor says before they walk out of the room. Dina rolls her eyes and makes her way towards the fridge where she finds a note from her mother which her brothers besides James had obviously ignored.

_'I'm going out for a few days, don't worry I'll be home on Wednesday. Don't kill each other while I'm gone, your father should be home. Love you!'_

She runs her hand through her hair when the presence of someone catches her attention. James has his arms crossed over his chest and he's leaning on the counter with a look. His buzz cut black hair matching his dark brown eyes while he wears a blue and grey stripped shirt with faded jeans.

"What's wrong?" He asks, his voice deep and his face saying 'Don't give me no bull'.

"It's nothing that concerns you knuckle head," Dina says too fast as James smirks.

"You're lying sis. I know you better than that." Dina scowls at him as she turns around intending on walking away when her brother stops her.

"Is this about your break up with Deuce?" She stops but doesn't say anything.

He shakes his head and starts walking towards her. "No. It's not is it? This about that note you wrote and then decided to throw out?"

Dina takes a silent shaky breath as her eyes water over at the memories of that night. The night Deuce broke up with her. All the emotions seem to swirl through her mind as she remembers it all.

"Stop!" She yells making James stop in his tracks his mouth open to speak but no words come out. She takes another shaky breath which James hears bright as day. "Just please. Stop." James frowns.

"Dina you can't keep hiding this from mom and dad," James starts but Dina turns to him; her eyes watery but anger clear in them. She takes a calming breath.

"I don't want to tell them alright."

"You're going to kill yourself!"

Dina stops as her eyes meet James's. He doesn't stop as much as he wants to and not to hurt his only sister.

"I'm not going to lose you Dina. You're my only sister and I hate watching you do this to yourself."

Dina lets tears fall down her face and that's all it takes for James to grab her and pull her into a hug. His hand rests on her head as she cries into his chest.

"I'm sorry," He whispers.

***

Deuce and Andrew both stand at the patio to the back yard with CeCe in Deuce's arms and Tinka in Andrew's. They all wear the swim wear they had worn last night and all smirk at each other before Deuce's sister drops the small flag in her hands signaling them to go.

The two start running with the girls in their arms cheering and laughing as they try to encourage the guys to get to the pool faster. Time seems to slow down when they do as Deuce jumps and lands on his sister's inflatable bed. The last thing Andrew hears before going under is Deuce's sister's complaining.

Andrew and Deuce smile at each other from under water and fist bump while the girls surface. When Andrew and Deuce's eyes meet they both seem to stop. Andrew shakes his head as the feeling leaves him faster then it leaves Deuce who continues to float to the bottom of the pool in a daze. Andrew rolls his eyes as he dives down after him grabbing his hand and pulling him to the surface. Although he can't ignore how Deuce's hand grabs onto his like it's life or death.

They surface and Deuce takes a deep intake of air as he looks around like he forgot where he was.

"Hey Deuce you alright?" CeCe asks concerned as she makes her way over to him. Deuce nods his head and places a quick kiss on her cheek to reassure her before they both start laughing.

"I tell you when I see him I'm going to give him such a stern talking to!" Deuce's mother's voice says as she and his father walk towards the gate in the backyard. Deuce turns his head a little so he can hear better.

"Honey I'm sure he's just surprised is all," His father says.

"Surprised? George would you go and call Martin a disgusting faggot if he told you that he's gay?" Deuce pales as the words leave his mother's mouth.

"Of course not! I love Deuce no matter who he likes! I'm not some cold hearted asshole." That's reassuring.

"Exactly! You don't say that because your surprised no matter what. Luke is a kind hearted kid and he does not deserve to be called anything degrading like that! I tell you he's just so immature no matter how old he is." Then his mother and father are out of the yard and making their way down the side of the house.

Deuce tries to urge the feeling of bile in his throat away but he can't. Hearing his parents talk like that just leaves a bad feeling in his stomach as he's afraid of them actually finding out what he's done. And knowing that some of his family well turn against him and maybe some of his friends really doesn't sit well with him.

CeCe wraps her arms around his neck as she gives him a concerned look and says, "Are you sure you're alright," quiet enough that only Deuce can hear it. He places a gentle kiss on her lips before flashing her a grin, hiding his inner struggle. He knows CeCe can see right through it but she doesn't push as she gets herself out of his embrace and turns to their laughing friends.

***

"Are you serious?!" Emma asks in pure shock.

Luke sits on Emma's couch in her penthouse while the flat screen T.V plays some series. The room is what you'd expect a penthouse to be. Big got two floors, a private elevator and a door to the hall way in the kitchen. The couch looks like it'd cost a fortune, not to mention all the family pictures, fire place on one side of the room, trophies and chandelier.

Luke wears a pair of jeans and a red plus blue stripped shirt. Basically what he wore before he left his apartment. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are tear stained from all the tears that were shed on the way over. Emma wears a white shirt with a red collar and black hearts spread out with a pair of jeans. Her hair is in a mess clearly having just woke up.

"I can't believe he'd say something like that, and about his own son too!" Emma says more to herself as her anger gets the best of her. She's absolutely shocked at the news that Luke's father would say such things about him. Does he not care for the fact that he hasn't seen him in a year and a half. And the fact that everything Luke's told her about him that he seems like a chill guy; well as chill as a Lieutenant can be.

When Luke had first arrived Emma's adopted little sister had answered the door confused as to why the boy she'd tease whenever he came around would look like such a mess. It was once Emma seen him she had ushered him in bringing him to the couch and sitting him down.

"Why would he say that?" Luke's voice nearly whispers, having lost it from all the crying. Emma frowns as she moves herself closer and pulls him into a hug.

"Luke I am so sorry this happened to you and I wish I could make it so it didn't happen and you know I would," Emma says quietly trying to calm him down while fighting her own tears.

"What's going on?" A voice rings through the room. Emma reluctantly breaks away from Luke and turns to her mother her stands at the top of the stairs.

Christina Ross. A well known super model and fashion designer. Her blonde hair matching Emma's as it barley reaches past her shoulders and her green eyes wide with shock as she looks over the two teens and the condition their in. She wears a white shirt with a pair of designer jeans.

"Luke? What happened," She asks shocked as she makes her way down the stairs and over to the boy she considers her son. Luke doesn't meet her eyes as more tears rush forward and slip down his cheeks. Christina sits down on the other side of Luke and wraps her arms around him.

Emma rubs her eyes as she contemplates telling her mother or letting Luke do it. She reluctantly gets up and makes her way upstairs planning on getting dressed into something she can go out with. She takes a look back once she gets to the top of the stairs and looks down at how her mother whispers soft, calming words to Luke while she rubs his back. She smiles at the scene before making her way to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed. I also based James Garcia off of Trevor Tordjman and I based Alexis off Selena Gomez.


	8. Friends mean everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I'd add dates to the story so you know how big of a skip was made when I'm too lazy to write like day to day. Well I mean if I did day to day this story would never end. Well enjoy I guess.

Wednesday September 17

11:55am

 

Luke walks into the cafeteria with a smaller more dark colored boy by his side with a bowl cut hair style. The darker boy has raven colored hair with dark brown eyes that match his skin color. He wears a multi colored blue shirt with a pair of jeans. Luke wears a white shirt covered in different names with a jean jacket on over and a pair of skin tight bright red jeans.

"And then I thought I was going to go through the wall he threw the ball so hard!" The boy says with an Indian accent. Luke rolls his eyes at this.

"Dude he was right next to you and he didn't throw it, he barley tossed it. I'm actually pretty sure he dropped it," He says trying to think back to the event.

The darker boy groans while muttering, "Way to boast my confidence."

The two take a seat at one of the square tables in their school's café and the first thing the dark skinned boy does is takes out a pile of books. Luke rolls his eyes as he leans on the table looking around him to try and find something to amuse himself while waiting for his friends to get out of class.

He catches site of Flynn Jones with his group of friends walking into the cafeteria and he instantly adverts his gaze not wanting to deal with the boy. Yesterday he nearly yelled at Flynn to make him stop looking at him like a piece of candy and to pay attention but he quickly stopped himself by biting his tongue and going to the bathroom. His father's words still burned into his head making it hard for him to concentrate.

The dark skinned teen looks at him questioningly and then turns to look at Flynn then back to Luke with a raised eye brow at the distress clear on his face.

"Luke? You alright? You're looking pretty pale."

Luke looks up and hides his emotions behind a fake smile, "Yeah. I'm fine Ravi don't worry about me."

Ravi doesn't try to dig but he doesn't stop trying to figure it out silently.

Luke plays with his fingers as he hears the sounds of girls talking get closer. He's about to turn around when two hands circle around his face covering his eyes.

"Guess who Lukie Pookie." One of the girls voices asks. Luke groans loudly earning a giggle from the girl with her hands around his face.

"Connie if you say my name and add pookie to the end how do you expect me to not know it's you?" He asks raising his own hands to remove Connie's.

Connie has bright blonde hair which is pulled back into a pony tail with a black and white ribbon holding it there. She wears a green sweater vest that has the words 'I love hugs' with a heart on it over a plaid flower shirt with a pair of dark jeans.

Her blue eyes sparkle as she looks at Luke's face and she lets out a sigh before making her way around the table, completely pushing Ravi over with his books before taking a seat and resting her head on her hands as she looks love eyed at Luke.

The other girl takes a seat next to Luke and she flashes a smile at him. She wears a white shirt with different flowers on it, her shoulders covered by her auburn colored hair that really brings out her blue eyes that almost match her jeans.

"Sup Luke," She asks as she drops a paper bag down and pulls out an apple.

"Nutting much Mack, How was Bio?" Luke asks with a smile on his face. Mack sighs as she thinks back to the class.

"Well knowing Mackenzie here and if she's taken any lessons from you Luke then she failed that test," Ravi buts in. Both Luke and Mackenzie turn and glare daggers at him making the Indian teen curl in on himself.

"Oh she passed it. She just doesn't want to believe it," Connie pipes up before biting into her peanut butter sandwich. Luke smiles and pats Mackenzie on the back who intern smiles slyly at him.

"Don't go getting cheeky with me Prescott I remember our bet. And trying to get into my head with those freckles of yours isn't going to work," She says causing Luke to laugh.

Ravi looks between his two friends amused and surprised at the same time. Of course this isn't the first time he's been surprised or confused by them. They've always acted like their a couple only for Luke's sexuality to get in the way of it. A shame as Connie would put it. Before Luke came out to them she was hoping they'd end up together.

"You know to this day it still surprises me that you two aren't a couple," Connie says speaking Ravi's mind like per usual. Mackenzie tunes them out almost instantly as she bites into her apple hoping that her face doesn't turn as red as the apple while Luke looks at Mackenzie.

Sometimes he really does wish that he could find Mackenzie attractive. Well these past few days more than ever. Hell he'd even spring for Emma if he found her attractive. But of course he had to find guys attractive and ruin his relationship with his father.

"Connie you know why we won't happen so why do you feel the need to keep saying that?" Luke asks a little annoyed feeling like his father had set her up for it.

Connie shrugs her shoulders. "Call me nuts for finding my best friend and x crush good together. I just think you two complete each other. Maybe in another life," she muses to herself with a wicked smile before turning her attention back to her sandwich.

"I think it was started by Mackenzie having a dreamy look in her eyes the first time you two met." Ravi says making Connie nod her head. Luke smiles as he thinks back to that day while Mackenzie's face turns red as she too remembers that day.

"You were totally into me," He says with a teasing smile as he turns sideways and looks at her. Mackenzie coughs and turns; red faced but that doesn't stop her.

"I wasn't into you. I merely thought you were cute is all. Stupid freckles!"

The other three start laughing at Mackenzie's predicament while she turns away from all of them to try and finish her apple in peace. But Luke moves closer to her, letting his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Come on Mack we're only teasing," Luke says, his playful smile still in tact. Mackenzie turns her head giving Luke the knowing eye before turning away from him again.

***

Rocky closes her locker and turns her attention to Dina who's currently leaning on the locker next to hers. She wears a silver leather jacket with a white shirt on under and a pair of her usual ripped jeans. She wears a bit of pink lipstick and has her hair curled covering her pink head phones. Rocky wears a pink tank top with a sleeveless jean jacket over it and a black belt with a skirt with flower patterns.

Rocky hasn't talked to many if not any of her friends since the party beside Dina and Gunther. Even Tinka hasn't been talking to her. And She and Tinka actually relate to each other. _'What does that red headed devil have that makes Tinka want to hang out with her over me?'_

"Hey Rocky you okay? You've been zoning out a lot," Dina says not liking the fact that the one friend she has that's a girl and isn't constantly distracted enough that she can listen and even help her with her problem is losing herself in her mind.

Rocky shakes her head as she turns to Dina. "I have a question. Why are you hanging out with me? Because to me it seems everyone I called my friends have gone and taken CeCe's side like usual. Cause I'm always the villain!"

Dina frowns as she watches her friend snap. One of her closest friends. Makes her feel like she can't do anything right. She couldn't keep Deuce, she couldn't stop Rocky and CeCe from fighting she can't do anything to help Rocky, she couldn't stop herself from lik-.

"Unless you want something from me as well! You do don't you?! I thought you were my friend Dina!" Rocky exclaims, the stress clearly getting to her. Dina raises her hands in surrender and goes to speak but Rocky cuts her off.

"Of course, I have no friends that actually give me two flying _fucks_ about me! Not even my own brother well take the time of day to sit down and listen to me!" And with that Rocky runs down the hall leaving Dina.

Dina sighs and bites her trembling lip. She couldn't stop Rocky, couldn't even say a word to try and calm her down and comfort her. She's useless, everyone would be better off without her around anyway. Sure seems like she barely gets noticed by any of them.

A hand on her shoulder scares her out of her thoughts as she turns to see her brother standing there with a frown on his face. Wearing a green sweater and a pair of baggy jeans, a tired look in his eyes as he shakes his head.

"Please Dina," his voice is low but full of pain that he won't show. Dina and James look each other in the eyes before Dina breaks the gaze and turns away from him; heading for class as her excuse to get away. James stands in the hall way with his book bag strap over one shoulder watching his sister run away from the help she needs. Her shoulder to cry on, her ear that'll listen and the voice that'll comfort her.

***

"He's taking me out this Friday to some restaurant and I'm at a loss of what I should wear," Tinka complains as she, Gunther and Deuce walk around the track wearing the school's gym wear. Deuce has a bored look on his face and as he glances at Gunther he gets a look that matches his.

"I was thinking of the flamingo feather dress mama made for me. What do you think Gunther?" Gunther doesn't reply having tried his best to tune his sister out only for it to happen at the time she asked him a direct question. Tinka's eye harden over as she turns her glare to Deuce who cowers away trying to hide behind the taller blonde.

"Are you two even listening to me?!" She yells causing them both to flinch. Gunther turns to his sister ready to reassure her only for her to cut him off. "Honestly I'd expect this from Deuce but you Gunther? My own twin."

Gunther turns his head and stops once he sees the water works moving into affect.

"No no no no sister twin, please don't cry! I'm sorry it is just that I had a rough night... Uh.. You would look great with the white dress with the betwinkled T on the bottom right!" Gunther says with a smile. Tinka stops before he eyes really water over.

"Do you want me to embarrass myself on my first date!" She shrieks making Gunther cringe. Deuce watches the two blonde twins before rolling his eyes and stepping up to stand by Gunther.

"Tinka if Andrew likes anything it's when a girl acts like herself. Just don't wear something that's covered in sparkles or is betwinkled. Andrew actually wants to take you somewhere nice not a loony bin."

Tinka's tears disappear as she pulls Deuce in for a hug while chanting, "Thank you," over and over again. While Tinka's not looking, Gunther gives Deuce a thumbs up with a curt nod of his head. 

***

Rocky takes a seat on the bleachers watching the football team meet up for their practice along with the cheer leaders on the side of the field. She sits close to the bottom of the bleachers under the shade of the roof put over it. She takes out a physiques book and opens it up to a certain page with a note book. She works on a few questions while people make their way onto the bleachers to either sit and chat while watching friends on the field or to do homework where teachers could see them and they won't get beat.

Rocky sighs as her outburst at Dina plays over in her head. She shouldn't have just jumped to conclusions like that but she can't help but feel like CeCe is turning everyone against her. Dina was just trying to be nice and clearly wanted to talk about something personal but she jumped the gun at her and basically threw her friendship in her face like a total _bitch_.

She raises a hand to her head and watches the football team play for a bit before she sees a familiar blonde headed boy making his way towards her. She straightens up and hides her inner fight within herself behind a smile acting like she didn't see the teen until now.

Gunther plops down next to her wearing a beanie hat half on his head with a blue shirt and a sleeveless jean jacket with black jeans. She knows exactly why he's out here but she doesn't say anything about it although she can already feel the stares directed towards Gunther.

"What's up with you? You haven't been coming to the café lately and no one seems to really notice you missing. Well beside me and Dina. Tinka does too but she's just so distracted by Andrew," Gunther chuckles a little.

Rocky wants to be happy for Tinka but the feeling of emptiness that fills her when Gunther tells her that none of her old friends had noticed her missing really hurts her. She never thought it would be this bad.

She fills that emptiness with anger as she slams her book shut making everyone around her jump. Her eyes harden over as she looks down at the field. Brett can be seen wearing the football uniform and Emma wearing the cheerleader uniform standing with her friend Rosie who looks exactly like someone who's family doesn't have much money would. Wearing a torn jacket and stripped shirt with long brown hair hidden under a ripped beanie hat and ripped jeans. The poor girl's mother walked out on her and her father and with her dad becoming an alcoholic it makes it hard for her to get by. Rocky can't help but wonder just for a minute if Rosie would be different if she had money. And not in the way she dresses.

Rocky's eyes find CeCe's red hair as she makes her way over to the cheer leaders wearing the cheer leaders uniform with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. The uniform is a light blue stop with a pit bull on the back of their shirts and a white and blue mixed skirt; which they are forced to wear blue short shorts on under due to school policy.

Rocky glares daggers at her which catches Gunther's attention. He looks from Rocky to CeCe and then back to Rocky confused, having no one inform him of the fight.

"Did I miss something? Cause last time I checked you two were best buddies and now you're glaring daggers at her and not listening to every word she says like her lap dog." Gunther says making the girl in question glare at him.

"So I assume you forgot everything that happened after you brought Ty home?" Rocky asks not surprised at all. Once Gunther got back he started chugging alcohol like it was going out of style and she figured that all the lovebirds wouldn't talk about such an event that could potentially ruin their lovey dovey mood.

Gunther shakes his head confused as to what he exactly missed when he brought Ty home.

"Well if you must know I finally had it with CeCe and how she expects everyone to listen to her every word like her slaves. So I told her exactly what I felt but of course she couldn't handle someone standing up for themselves and telling her exactly what's up and made a big deal out of it. And big shocker here, Deuce took her side as usual." Rocky finishes watching as Gunther registers every word and tries to remember exactly what happened.

The two are silent for a while. Rocky went back to doing her work and Gunther focused on the game while listening to the words people say about him: the ones that say it loud enough so he can hear.

"I bet he's hard as a rock just watching the football players tackle each other." One voice says. A girl.

"Please he isn't paying attention to that, he's paying attention to their asses." That was a boy with a very peppy voice.

Rocky seems to hear the words as well as she turns her head and looks at two of the biggest bullies in the school. Candy and Randy Cho. The two teens have been bitter to everyone that hangs out with CeCe or Emma ever since the two girls teamed up and got them kicked off the cheer leading squad for all their snarky and hateful remarks. But the two are so in denial over it they still wear the cheerleading outfits, fooling themselves.

"Do you two ever shut up? I mean just because you're both into sweaty football players screwing doesn't mean everyone else is," Rocky barks making people near by snicker. Gunther smiles at Rocky who smiles back at him before turning her attention to the two siblings.

"Oh shut the _fuck_ up Blue!" Candy snaps, not liking how she was humiliated by her old rival. Rocky arches an eyebrow.

"Or what? You going to start rumors like how I sleep with my gay older brother? Please keep your disgusting fantasy's out of my life thank you," Rocky snaps her finger making the two siblings gape at her and more people to laugh.

The two jump up and practically run down the bleachers and into the school in embarrassment.

"Thank you," Gunther says making Rocky's smug look drop into a gentle smile.

"It wasn't a big deal, besides what are friends if they don't stand up for each other." Gunther pulls Rocky into a one armed hug as they both laugh.

*

"Emma I'm telling you, Brett is bad news." Rosie says while watching Emma tie her shoes. Emma looks up at her brunette haired friend with an annoyed look. Rosie has been going on and on about how Brett well eventually go and cheat on her recently after a recent event.

According to Rosie she had saw Brett talking to a girl with blonde hair down by the piers with a couple others and they were acting more than close friends. Of course Brett would never do such a thing to Emma. Or so she thinks.

"When are you going to stop saying things like that?" Emma asks giving Rosie a look. Rosie goes to say something but Brett stops her as he makes his way towards them.

Emma's face brightens up as she jumps up and hugs her boyfriend who hugs her back with a smile. Rosie stands there awkwardly until they release each other and Brett notices Rosie. "Ah, sup Rosie?" Brett asks trying to break the mood. Rosie waves her hand dismissively.

"Ready to cheer for me baby," Brett asks turning back to Emma with a sly smile. Emma smiles back at him as she says, "You know I am."

Rosie gags to herself as she turns away from the two not wanting to watch the love fest with the obvious future cheater. Or is he a cheater now? She did see him with another girl.  _*Gah where's twinkle toes when you need him?*_  

"Hey!" CeCe yells as she runs towards the trio with a bright smile on her face and the sun making her hair shine. Emma practically glows as she looks at CeCe's hair.

"CeCe you look hot as ever," Emma compliments which CeCe does right back.

The girls get into a chat while Brett makes his way back out to the field and Rosie is left standing there watching the two girls talk about their hair while they get ready for practice.

"Shut the _fuck_ up Blue!" a voice rings through the bleachers making the girls turn their heads confused.

They all see Rocky sitting next to Gunther turned side on and looking at the dysfunctional Candy and Randy Cho.

"Or what? You going to start rumors like how I sleep with my gay older brother? Please keep your disgusting fantasy's out of my life thank you."

Rosie can't help but start laughing loudly as she notices the look on their faces and how fast they jump up and run down the bleachers. She turns her head to look at Emma and CeCe to see Emma choking back a laugh while CeCe glares at Rocky. Rosie doesn't think much of it as she continues to laugh.

***

Luke, Mackenzie, Connie and Ravi sit in Luke's apartment on the couch with some movie playing on the TV. Flynn's mother Georgia had called him and told him that he wouldn't need to babysit Flynn today because a friend of his had dropped over to help him out for an upcoming test.

Luke sits next to Mackenzie while Ravi sits next to Connie who has her arm wrapped around Ravi and his head resting on her shoulder. Luke can't enjoy the movie though because his fathers words still bother him. Even hearing it from his sister his mind has been able to make her voice sound like his fathers and replace his sister with their father's angry face.

Luke's hands tremble on his legs which doesn't go unnoticed by Mackenzie who instantly turns to look at him concerned.

"Luke? What's wrong you cold or something? Your hands are shaking like you've been in freezing cold water for hours," Mackenzie says catching Ravi and Connie's attention. Luke growls to himself at the caring attitude that Mackenzie has and the way he can just barely not lie to her.

"I'm fine," Luke's voice betrays him as it sounds hurt. He doesn't know if it was his voice betraying him or the way his friends were looking at him but he started crying. Tears running down his face as he finally breaks down and lets the pain he's been hiding from his friends come fourth.

Connie and Ravi are both up and off the couch and crouched down in front of Luke. Both of them looking concerned while Mackenzie rests Luke's head on her shoulder and runs her hand down his back, like her mother would do for her.

Connie frowns. She's the smartest out of the four of them and able to read them all but yet she wasn't able to read Luke's inner struggle and it caused Luke to break down. A sick feeling in her stomach makes her start putting the worst case scenarios together in her head as she thinks. Not much could make Luke become so distant from them and hold in such pain. He was always so happy go lucky and full of energy, making all the girls swoon over him with his good looks and dance moves only for them all to be shot down by his sexuality. It couldn't be that. Everyone in their school knows about Luke and only a handful of people know about him in the high school so he couldn't be getting bullied without any of them not noticing. Unless it was online? No it couldn't be that. Something far worse maybe.

Ravi glances at Connie to see her deep in thought and he remembers how distant Luke was earlier. How he had looked at Flynn Jones and seemed to have gone pale. But he was pale before Flynn even walked into the cafeteria which would mean it was caused by something else. Something at home.

_"One of these days dad's going to come visit and when that day comes I'll tell him I'm gay," Luke says proudly to his friends._

_Connie smiles encouragingly at him while Ravi has a small smile. Mackenzie looks distracted as she looks down at the table clearly still in shock of learning her crush turned out to be gay. Having embarrassed herself with all their; or what she thought, flirting only for it to mean nothing to Luke in the end._

_"I'm sure your father well be very supportive of you Luke. I mean who couldn't? Look at you? You make girls panties drop to the floor with a smile."_

_Mackenzie's face turns beat red at the comment and Connie starts laughing at her best friends predicament while Ravi looks at Luke like he's a god and he has much to learn from the freckled teen. Luke also has a small blush playing on his face as he takes the words to heart._

_"Thanks Connie," He gets out before chuckling._

_"But what happens if it's a worse case scenario and he doesn't?" Ravi asks making all eyes turn to him. Connie's glare is so intense that he can feel the holes burning into him._

_Luke smiles and waves his hand. "Dad's not like that. He couldn't hate me or Jessie no matter what." He beams with a wide smile._

"Oh my god," Both Ravi and Connie say at the same time, having come to the same conclusion. They look at each other and aw like the couple they are while Mackenzie looks at them incredulously.

After their moment they turn to Luke with sad eyes and it seems to hit home with Mackenzie. "Oh Luke," She nearly whispers as Luke takes a intake of breath and fresh tears pour down his face.


End file.
